Siempre es de Noche
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO, con EPILOGO incluido, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron... por si acaso, es un NeónXKurapica.
1. Chapter 1

**1-. Ataque x Conversación x Atracción.**

La habitación sólo era iluminada por una suave luz, emanada por una vela a punto de extinguirse. Fuera, la oscuridad era penetrante.

Por "seguridad" se había decidido que el cuarto en que Neón estuviera pasara desapercibido, por lo que tendría que tener lo menos de iluminación posible. Neón, después de estar un buen rato alegando, no le quedó otra que aceptar, después de todo, era su vida la que estaba en juego, no era cualquier cosa.

El se había quedado con ella, y ahora estaba sentado alejado de ella, serio, frío... igual que siempre...

Neón se movió un poco en su lugar, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Desde que había llegado, algo le había llamado la atención de él. Quizás, era su seriedad, rayando en la frialdad, muy poco habitual en los jóvenes de esta edad.

Kurapica permanecía casi inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada pegada al frente. Sabía perfectamente que Neón lo observaba, pero no hacía ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

La chica continuaba pensando sobre él, nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera una vez. Ya a esas alturas pensaba que sería un verdadero lujo si es que lo hiciera en frente de ella.

Otra cosa, era su tristeza. Estaba casi segura de que algo le había ocurrido, que marcó su vida por completo... algunas veces, lo encontraba mirando hacia el frente con los ojos cargados de tristeza muy profunda, que hasta a ella la conmovía.

En esos momentos, a Neón le hubiera gustado saber qué decir...

-Creo que debería dormirse- dijo de pronto Kurapica, llamando su atención.

-Estoy... muy nerviosa como para hacerlo- contestó Neón, moviéndose un poco. Se sentía un poco inquieta en esos momentos.

Kurapica no le contestó. Se levantó y caminó a la ventana, tratando de distinguir algo entre la espesa oscuridad que se presentaba afuera.

Neón continuaba mirándolo, por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas hacia él.

-¿Por qué nunca sonríes?- le preguntó Neón, Kurapica se volvió sorprendido hacia ella, por la pregunta que le hizo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido.

-Eh...- Neón enrojeció, pero él no alcanzó a distinguirlo, por la oscuridad –es que... nunca te he visto sonreír... y eso... me extraña...

Neón se sintió más avergonzada aún cuando notó que él volvía su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana. Por la escasa luz que daba la vela, pudo notar que sus ojos volvían a ser tristes, y ahí se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Pasaron unos momentos, y ya Neón pensó que Kurapica no le respondería, cuando él comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-... Creo que... es porque no tengo muchos motivos para sonreír- contestó Kurapica, serio. Neón continuó preguntando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó la joven –Creo que con el hecho de vivir ya tienes un buen motivo...

Kurapica sonrió amargamente antes de contestar, cerrando los ojos.

-Usted no entiende- contestó –señorita, yo hace tiempo que morí...

Neón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Con esa respuesta, quedó completamente convencida: algo muy terrible había vivido, que lo hacía pensar de esa forma tan... horrible. La chica permaneció en silencio, y quiso preguntar más cosas, pero no estaba segura si él estaba dispuesto a contestarle. Consideraba que mucho había logrado con tener esa pequeña conversación personal.

-... No quisiera parecer indiscreta...- dijo Neón, pensando muy bien las palabras que iba a decirle al muchacho –pero creo que... por muy terrible que haya sido lo que hayas vivido, hay algo que tú...

-Usted no entiende- volvió a decir Kurapica, esta vez con cierto desdén, debido a la insistencia de ella –disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero usted ha tenido la vida demasiado fácil como para entender aunque sea un poco de lo que yo siento.

Esta vez, Neón lo miró entre dolida y ofendida. Quizás tenía razón, pero odiaba cuando le decían que ella era feliz y que no tenía problemas ni nada de eso.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- replicó seria Neón –tú tampoco entiendes, te dejas llevar por la primera impresión, como todos. Quizás lo que yo vivo no se compara con lo que tú has vivido, pero no tienes idea lo feo que se siente que tú padre no te quiera y que todo lo que hace es para mantenerte quieta y con la boca cerrada –gruñó ella -¿sabes? Tengo una hermana mayor, pero ¿Tú crees que él se preocupa de cómo está o algo así? Claro que no, y la razón es porque ella no le hace ganar dinero.

Kurapica la quedó mirando. Una vez había escuchado que, de una u otra forma, todas las personas tenían su propia cruz que cargar. Unas más grandes y pesadas que otras, pero cruces al fin y al cabo... al parecer, tenían razón.

Era un secreto a voces que Nostrad le interesaba más el dinero que le hacía ganar Neón, que ella misma, pero nadie sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Si soy de esta forma, es porque me alegro al darle un dolor de cabeza a mi padre, aunque sea muy leve...

"Niña mimada" pensó Kurapica, sonriendo levemente, y mirando otra vez hacia fuera. Se quedó pensando unos momentos más, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo que ella había dicho, los vidrios de las otras ventanas del cuarto se quebraron, y por ellas entraron una serie de proyectiles que iban directo hacia Neón.

-¡Neón!

Kurapica reaccionó rápidamente. Corrió hacia la cama en que ella estaba acostada y, tomándola entre sus brazos, hizo que los dos cayeran sobre el suelo. Por supuesto, él sobre ella, para protegerla en caso de cualquier otro ataque.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Kurapica habló.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó. Neón estaba demasiado ocupada observando su rostro de angelito, como para escucharlo -¿señorita Neón?

-Eh...- Neón se obligó a dejar de mirarlo –sí, estoy bien... gracias.

Kurapica asintió, serio. Luego se separó de ella, para tratar de ver si era necesario sacar a Neón de ahí. Por seguridad, Neón se quedó en el suelo, más bien pensando en lo que había ocurrido momentos después. Aunque no era la gran cosa, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al estar en contacto con él.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo Kurapica, teniéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –Senritsu, me llevaré a la señorita Neón a un lugar más seguro, te avisaré.

-¿A quién le hablas?- le preguntó confundida Neón, puesto que sabía que ellos estaban solos en la habitación.

-A otro guardaespaldas- contestó –Neón, le pediré que se afirme muy bien de mí, por favor.

Kurapica la abrazó, y Neón también hizo su parte. Después de eso, ambos salieron por la ventana.

"Neón... no tienes por qué sentirte tan emocionada" pensaba la joven, mientras que su corazón latía a mil "No es nada, sólo estamos... abrazados..."

El kuruta se detuvo en el jardín, entre unos árboles, los que los ayudarían a pasar inadvertidos durante un buen rato. Neón se sentó en la hierba, apoyándose en un árbol. Cuando salió de la habitación, no había sentido que hacía tanto frío, pero ahora sí.

La chica cubrió sus brazos con sus manos, tratando de darse calor. Kurapica se dio cuenta de ello y la miró.

-¿Tiene frío?- le preguntó.

-Un poco...- murmuró Neón, sintiéndose completamente pillada -... mucho...

Kurapica se acercó a ella, a la vez que se sacaba la parte de arriba del traje típico de su pueblo. Luego lo puso sobre los hombros de Neón, que enrojeció levemente.

-Gracias...- murmuró ella, algo avergonzada.

-No es bueno que se resfríe...- dijo Kurapica, separándose de ella.

El muchacho se quedó de pie en frente de ella, en actitud protectora. Neón lo continuó observando desde su lugar. No sabía por qué, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima desde hacía un buen rato.

-Creo que lo mejor será que esperemos a que vengan a buscarnos, una vez que se acabe el peligro- dijo Kurapica, volviendo al lado de Neón, y sentándose.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Neón, pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si me dices que tú moriste en vida hace años¿qué es lo que hace que te mantengas en este mundo? Digo... creo que cuando uno muere, es el momento en que no se tiene nada que hacer aquí...

-Bueno...- Kurapica pensó unos momentos –digamos que sí, que tengo una razón para continuar aquí- el muchacho notó que los ojos de Neón lo invitaban a que le dijera –es... la venganza.

-Ya veo...- murmuró Neón –entonces lo que te pasó fue muy terrible, como para tener tanto odio dentro de ti.

-Puede ser...- murmuró Kurapica, cerrando los ojos un momento.

De hace días que no dormía bien, cuidando a Neón. Habían recibido la noticia de que la atacarían, por lo que todos sus esfuerzos se habían centrado en protegerla. Por lo que habían tenido que trabajar el doble...

Era obvio que en algún momento el cansancio le pasaría la cuenta a Kurapica. Neón notó que estaba durmiendo cuando sintió su respiración relajada, y se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida el kuruta habría sido realmente feliz. Quizás antes de ocurrir eso que le había pasado...

¡Qué ganas que tenía de conocerlo más! De ser alguna de las personas que tenían el privilegio de conocer lo que sentía, saber de su vida...

Pero en esos momentos decidió que mejor lo dejaba dormir, total, ya no pensaba que podría ocurrirles algo.

Lentamente se acercó a él, cuidando no despertarlo. Se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos, sonriendo al sentir su cercanía. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan feliz con algo tan simple como un abrazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después, una vez que el peligro ya había pasado, Senritsu llegó con ellos, y sonrió al verlos. Los dos continuaban abrazados, y dormidos.

Pero también sonrió al ver la paz que mostraba el rostro de Kurapica, al estar así con Neón.

-------------

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado , acá les presento el primer capítulo.

El fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Siempre es de noche" de Alejandro Sanz, por eso el título del fic, ya después ocuparé más la canción.

En fin, saludos a todos los que leyeron el cap, espero que dejen sus comentarios. Chau!!


	2. Conversación X ¿Celestino? X Sincerarse

**2-. Conversación X ¿Celestino? X Sincerarse.**

-No quiero.

Todos quedaron mirando a Neón como si estuviera enferma. Era normal, pensaban ellos, que la chica aceptara gustosa jugar al pócker. Pero, lo extraño era que ese día no quiso, ni tampoco el anterior, ni el anterior...

-Pero... señorita Neón...- volvían a insistir. Neón suspiró con cansancio.

-No quiero jugar- volvió a decir la chica –en serio, quiero estar tranquila... ¿qué tiene de malo que un día no quiera jugar?

Desde la noche del ataque, Neón no había podido dejar de pensar en Kurapica. Tenía muchos deseos de estar nuevamente así con él, tranquilos, conversando (en lo posible, solos, como aquella noche). Pero ella sabía que eso era casi imposible que volviera a ocurrir (conociendo su mala suerte), así que por el momento, se conformaba con verlo lo más posible.

Pero la chica había notado perfectamente que algo le ocurría al kuruta, aunque no sabía decir qué. Cada vez lo notaba más serio, más retraído, sobre todo con ella. Y eso la preocupaba, y no poco, tenía que decir.

A momentos le daba por pensar que él estaba así de cortante con ella porque la chica lo había abrazado durante la noche del ataque, cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos. Pero no deseaba que fuera eso, ya que significaba que la estaba evitando.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, no era la única preocupada. Senritsu también había notado que algo le ocurría, había notado, por sus latidos, que cada día que pasaba estaba más inquieto. En parte, temía que Kurapica volviera a descontrolarse, como cuando estaban en la ciudad de York.

-¿Estará enferma?- se preguntó Eliza, en un murmullo, aunque por supuesto, Senritsu la escuchó perfectamente –no entiendo qué le ocurre...

Senritsu observó a Neón. No estaba enferma, pero sí preocupada, aunque en parte no entendía sus razones.

En esos momentos, llegó Kurapica al cuarto, y Senritsu notó que los latidos de Neón se aceleraron considerablemente. Extrañado, la miró, y pudo ver que miraba a Kurapica con los ojitos felices, y sonriendo ampliamente.

La chica trató de disimular la emoción que sintió cuando el kuruta entró al cuarto.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Neón- la saludó Kurapica, respetuosamente.

-Hola- sonrió ella, sintiéndose tonta por lo tan poco que fue capaz de decir, mientras sostenía su mirada con él.

Definitivamente, esos ojos negros la hacían derretirse.

Por otra parte, Kurapica también tuvo una reacción al verla, aunque fue muy poco, casi inadvertido. Al ver a la chica, pudo sentir que se había relajado un poco, y toda la tensión que sentía de hacía unos días habían pasado un poco, relajando su rostro y mostrando una suave sonrisa, que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para Senritsu.

Kurapica inmediatamente se obligó a cambiar el rostro, principalmente porque sentía que tenía que disimular un gesto así (o sea, prácticamente estaba sonriendo porque vio a Neón esa tarde), y también, porque por esas fechas, el kuruta sentía que muchas razones para sonreír no tenía.

En unos días más, se cumpliría un año más de la masacre a su gente, realizada por el Genei Ryodan. Serían seis años, desde que su vida se volvería maldita, llena de un odio que jamás, antes de eso, pensaría capaz de albergar dentro de sí.

Seis años... desde que su vida se había arruinado.

-El señor Nostrad nos llama- dijo a sus compañeros, que comenzaban a ponerse de pie –Senritsu, quédate con la señorita Neón, por favor.

-Sí...- el hombre volvió a sentarse.

Neón se quedó con las ganas de que Kurapica volviera a dirigir una mirada hacia ella, así que se tuvo que conformar (por el momento) al saludo que el muchacho le había dado cuando acababa de entrar.

Una vez que los otros se fueron, el silencio reinó entre ellos. Neón meditó mucho sobre lo que tendría que decir...

-Oye- dijo, de pronto -¿tú eres amigo de Kurapica?

Senritsu se sorprendió bastante con la iniciativa de la muchacha, nunca pensó que se atrevería a preguntarle de su amigo.

-¿Amigo?- repitió Senritsu, suponiendo hacia dónde quería Neón que se fuera la conversación.

-Sí...- Neón pensó bastante antes de continuar con la frase –es que... lo he notado algo extraño durante estos días, y estoy... algo preocupada por él... y quería saber si... usted sabía algo...

El hombre iba sonriendo poco a poco, al notar cómo las mejillas de Neón iban enrojeciendo con cada palabra que decía. Le parecía de lo más curioso que la "Jefa" comenzara a sentir cosas por Kurapica.

-Lamento desilusionarla, señorita Neón- comenzó Senritsu –pero no sé qué es lo que le ocurre a Kurapica. Y para serle sincero, yo también lo he notado bastante extraño durante estos días, en eso no se equivoca.

Neón sonrió un poco, avergonzada. No sabía la razón, pero le dio la impresión que las palabras de su guardaespaldas eran más para que ella confesara sobre sus posibles sentimientos al kuruta, que otra cosa.

-¿Puedo confiar... que tú no le contarás a nadie sobre esta conversación?- preguntó ella. La verdad, era que como pocas veces, necesitaba contar lo que estaba sintiendo, quizás para ella misma ayudar a aclararse.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Senritsu –pero no le puedo asegurar que su curiosidad será saciada...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me da la impresión que sus preguntas serán sobre Kurapica, y lamentablemente, no podré contestarle todo.

La chica pareció meditar las palabras de Senritsu, y luego sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No importa, sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió, que lo dejó así.

Senritsu suspiró. Sabía que justamente iba a ser esa la pregunta de Neón, por eso le había advertido.

-Eso no puedo contestárselo, lo siento...

Neón pareció desilusionada, pero sabía muy bien que las pataletas no funcionarían en ese caso, así que comenzó a buscar otra forma de preguntar sobre el mismo tema.

-¿Fue muy terrible lo que le ocurrió?- preguntó ella.

-Tanto como para matarlo en vida- contestó Senritsu –y también, como para que su único motivo de vida sea la venganza...

Neón bajó la mirada. Justamente era lo mismo que le había dicho Kurapica noches atrás.

-¿Le puedo hacer yo una pregunta?- se atrevió a decir Senritsu, observándola. Neón asintió -¿usted está sintiendo algo por él?

No fueron necesarias las palabras para Senritsu, con le hecho de escuchar el corazón de Neón latir muy rápido, fue más que suficiente para saber la respuesta.

-Claro que no- contestó Neón, aunque su cara mostraba lo contrario –sólo... estoy preocupada por él, nada más.

-Como diga, señorita Nostrad.

Neón volvió a sonrojarse, aunque trató de disimularlo. La chica miró hacia otro lado, pero aún así podía sentir sobre sí la mirada divertida de Senritsu.

-En todo caso- dijo ella, volviendo a tener el tono un tanto altanero que a veces tenía -¿qué tendría de malo si él me gustara?

-... Nada, sólo que usted es la jefa, podría tener problemas con su pa...

-Mi padre no tiene nada que ver- gruñó Neón, interrumpiendo al otro –si me gusta Kurapica mi padre no tiene que meterse en el medio. Él es feliz mientras le haga ganar dinero.

-Sí, puede ser...- Senritsu se dio cuenta que el tema le había otorgado cierta confianza con Neón –ahora, el tema es si a usted le gusta de verdad, o sólo es un capricho más...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un capricho?- gruñó Neón.

-...- Senritsu dudó seriamente en contestar.

-Vamos, no te quedes callado...

-Bueno, digamos que usted es un tanto consentida, entonces podría engañarse y al final, el que le guste Kurapica sólo será para llevarle la contra a su padre.

Neón torció la boca. No podía negar que Senritsu tenía razón, pero estaba segura que esta vez no era un capricho, que era de verdad.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que sea un capricho?

-... Kurapica es mi amigo- contestó sonriendo Senritsu –y la verdad, me gustaría que algo lo distrajera un poco de sus obsesiones, que se diera cuenta que no necesariamente tiene que morir.

Neón iba a preguntarle otra cosa, cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Kurapica entró al cuarto, y notó perfectamente que los otros dos se quedaban en silencio bruscamente, y que el ambiente se ponía un poco tenso.

-Senritsu- dijo, después de mirarlos a los dos –el señor Nostrad desea hablar contigo.

-Voy- Senritsu se puso de pie, y después de darle una significativa mirada a Neón, salió del cuarto, acompañado del kuruta.

-¿De qué hablaban?- le preguntó Kurapica.

-De nada...- mintió Senritsu, intentando parecer normal –ella me contaba sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche del ataque.

-... Ajá...- Kurapica lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que los ojos de ella brillan cuando la saludas?

Kurapica se detuvo, sorprendido por la pregunta del otro. Senritsu se adelantó, sonriendo divertido por la cara que había puesto él.

-Estás loco- dijo luego el kuruta. Senritsu rió.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le preguntó, mientras entraba al cuarto a hablar con el señor Nostrad.

No necesitó verle la cara, con sólo escuchar a su corazón latir un tanto más rápido, se conformó.


	3. Aniversario X ¿Culpable? X Ojos Rojos

**3-. Aniversario X ¿Culpable? X Ojos Rojos.**

Kurapica, para su salud mental, decidió no pensar en lo que Senritsu le había dicho acerca de Neón. Era una soberana estupidez, sin contar que algo completamente ajeno a él.

No, él no podía pensar en estar con una chica, sólo tenía que concentrarse en recuperar los ojos de su gente, y vengarse de los desgraciados del Genei Ryodan. Sólo esos eran sus objetivos en su vida, nada más.

Sólo tenía que concentrarse en eso.

Justamente en esos momentos le tocaba cuidar a Neón. La chica estaba durmiendo en esos momentos, Kurapica la observaba con cierta atención.

¿Y si sobrevivía¿Si salía vivo de todas las cosas que había prometido a su gente?... ¿Habría algo de malo si él deseaba ser feliz con alguien más después de cumplir su promesa a tribu?

Neón, no se podía negar, a pesar de todo era muy bonita, sólo que su extrema inmadurez lograba cansar a cualquier persona... extrañamente, a él no. Quizás era (y esperaba que fuera así) porque estaba ya acostumbrado a sus continuas pataletas... pero eso no necesariamente significaba lo que Senritsu había insinuado.

Las palabras de Senritsu no habían dejado de repetirse en su mente. De hecho, después de sus palabras, cuando la veía, sin querer se fijaba más en ella, observaba más sus ojos, sus facciones, sus reacciones.

"... Cuando duerme tiene carita de ángel"

"¡Basta!" pensó luego, retándose por lo que había llegado a pensar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, durante la mañana, Senritsu le perdió el rastro a Kurapica. Eso lo puso en alerta, ya que ese día, el kuruta había despertado más callado que nunca...

Pero no sólo él lo notó. Al notar su ausencia, Neón recorrió la mansión completa en repetidas ocasiones, buscándolo disimuladamente. Pero nada.

Llegó la noche, y separadamente, tanto Senritsu como Neón estaban preocupados, ya que no había rastros de Kurapica.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le preguntó Eliza a Neón, al verla tan inquieta.

-... Es... Kurapica...- contestó la chica, pensando que ya a esas alturas no sacaba nada con ocultárselo a ella –aún no llega...

-Por lo que veo, ese joven le interesa- sonrió con cierta tristeza Eliza -¿sabe a dónde fue?

-No...- murmuró la chica –es que... ya sabes cómo es, muy introvertido y frío... no se cómo acercarme a él...- admitió Neón.

-No es muy complicado- dijo Eliza, suavemente –sólo tiene que mostrarse como es realmente, sacarse la máscara que usa cuando está con él.

Neón sonrió, agradecida. Quitarse la máscara... que difícil iba a ser...

-Eliza... ¿me cubres?- le pidió –Senritsu es amigo de él, puede que sepa dónde está.

-Claro, señorita Neón, vaya...

La chica se puso de y salió del cuarto, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta (así podría estar más tranquila) Caminó por el pasillo, tratando de no chocar con ningún mueble que estaban a los lados, pegados a las paredes.

Analizando su forma de ser antigua, con la que estaba llegando a ser en esos momentos, debía reconocer que estaba cambiando. No quería pensar que eso se debía exclusivamente a que deseaba agradar a Kurapica, pero lo más seguro es que algo tenía que ver... le gustaba más pensar que estaba madurando.

-¿Busca a alguien?

Neón ahogó un grito, asustada, y se volvió. Ahí estaba Senritsu, mirándola.

-Lo siento- dijo, al darse cuenta que la había asustado.

-No importa- contestó Neón, sintiendo que su corazón se iba tranquilizando de a poco –te estaba buscando para preguntarte por Kurapica, no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Pidió el día libre- contestó Senritsu, y su semblante se notaba preocupado –no me dijo que iba a salir... ni siquiera me dio tiempo para preguntarle a dónde iba.

Neón suspiró, volviendo su mirada al suelo. La joven se apoyó en la pared, pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

-¿Lo llamaste al celular?- preguntó ella.

-Muchas veces, pero no contesta. También llamé a sus amigos, para saber si les había dicho algo, pero ellos tampoco tienen idea.

-Ya...

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo.

Tal como Senritsu había dicho, durante la tarde había hablado con Leorio, Gon y Killua, preguntándoles si sabían algo de Kurapica, y aunque estaba seguro que lo único que conseguiría con eso era preocuparlos, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

De pronto, un sonido particular y conocido llamó su atención. Senritsu lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Kurapica...- murmuró.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, en la entrada.

Neón no necesitó más. Corrió a la entrada de la mansión a lo que más daban sus piernas. Había estado tan preocupada que era capaz de tirarse a los brazos de Kurapica de lo aliviada y contenta que se sentía con su llegada.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta, y buscaron en la oscuridad. Pudieron distinguir la silueta del joven, apoyado en la puerta.

-Kurapica...- sonriendo, Neón comenzó a acercarse a él, pero se detuvo bruscamente.

Kurapica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos, parecía completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando se acercaron, Neón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el kuruta se veía completamente pálido, incluso más delgado. Se notaba acabado, frustrado... destruido.

-_... Compartiré... la alegría y la tristeza con mis compañeros..._- murmuraba el rubio, sin tomar en cuenta a los otros dos –_para alabar la existencia de... la tribu Kuruta... por siempre... Juro... esto a... a... mis..._

Kurapica cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin parecer reaccionar aún. Continuaba murmurando palabras una y otra vez, que Neón no pudo identificar. Senritsu le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre.

-Debemos llevarlo al cuarto- dijo él, preocupado –tiene mucha fiebre.

Neón pensó en qué hacer, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar a Basho, que a penas escuchó lo que ella le dijo, corrió a ayudarlos.

Kurapica parecía en shock, como si hubiera pasado un trauma muy fuerte (otro) Basho ayudó a llevarlo al cuarto, y luego se quedaron con él Senritsu y Neón, que había ido a buscar agua y unos paños para ponerle en la frente.

Senritsu estaba preocupado, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado con el kuruta ese día, que había llegado en ese estado a la mansión (muy parecido a cómo terminó después del enfrentamiento con el Genei Ryodan, en la ciudad de York)

-_El sol brilla en el cielo..._- murmuró de pronto Kurapica, los otros dos sólo escucharon –_La hierba crece en el campo... Mi sangre se ha levantado del... estanque..._

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- preguntó Neón, confundida.

-Una plegaria...- contestó Senritsu. Una sola vez lo había escuchado decirla, y fue después que matara a Ubog (recordemos que Kurapica la dice una vez que llegó al hotel, y sabiendo el buen oído de Senritsu, demás que lo escuchó, aunque no estoy del todo segura :P)

El kuruta abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Neón se extrañó al ver que los ojos de Kurapica no eran negros, sino que azules. El joven se sentó.

-Kurapica- dijo Senritsu, tratando de acostarlo nuevamente –cálmate... todo está bien...

-... _mi alma ha descendido del cielo... Mi cuerpo se... beneficia de las... bendiciones de las praderas... que brillan con los rayos del... sol..._

Neón no era capaz de moverse. Los ojos azules de Kurapica estaban cambiando por momentos, a un rojo fuerte.

Ojos rojos.

-_... Confío mi cuerpo al... viento_- continuó Kurapica, ya con los ojos rojos –_que sale de... la tierra, le expreso mi gratitud a mis... ancestros por el... milagro de la vida... a cualquier momento... bajo cualquier circunstancia... con el... sonido de mi mente..._

Senritsu notó la perturbación de Neón al ver los ojos rojos de Kurapica.

-Kurapica- volvió a decir Senritsu. Esta vez, el muchacho lo miró, aunque su mirada se notaba completamente perdida –acuéstate, por favor, acuéstate...

Le hizo caso sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, sus ojos continuaban rojos.

-_Compartiré la alegría y la tristeza con... mis compañeros... para alabar la existencia de la Tribu Kuruta... por siempre. Juro esto a mis... ojos rojos y por Dios..._

-Neón...- Senritsu pensó en alguna forma de hacer reaccionar a la chica –Neón...

-¿Eh?

Senritsu le entregó el pañito de la frente de Kurapica, por lo que Neón lo humedeció y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba (la frente de Kurapica).

Minutos después, Kurapica cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador,

-Debería ir a dormir- le dijo Senritsu a Neón.

-No quiero...- contestó ella bajito.

Senritsu la quedó mirando. Sabía que la chica estaba shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, los ojos rojos de Kurapica la dejaron completamente helada.

-No te sientas mal- le dijo Senritsu, suavemente –cuando no comprendemos no nos damos cuenta que hay gente que está sufriendo.

-...- Neón miraba con pesar al kuruta –lo tomé... como un juguete...- dijo ella, tratando de aguantarse los deseos de llorar –los ojos rojos... los tomé como un maldito juguete, no pensé que pertenecían a alguien más... que tenía familia... sólo fueron algo más para mi colección...

-Tú no lo sabías... no tenías cómo...- replicó Senritsu. Neón ya no contestó.

-----------------------------------------------------

Casi cuando amanecía Kurapica abrió los ojos, y se encontró en su cuarto de la mansión Nostrade. Se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Miró a su alrededor y sobre el sillón, pudo notar que Neón estaba durmiendo ahí, acurrucada. Kurapica sonrió, pensando que de verdad parecía un angelito.

El kuruta se levantó y se acercó con suavidad a ella. Luego, la tomó lentamente en brazos (cosa de no despertarla) y la llevó a su cuarto.

Fue Eliza quién le abrió, y lo dejó entrar al cuarto de Neón rápidamente. Luego, la dejó sobre su cama, para que descansara.

Inconscientemente, le quitó un par de mechones de la frente de ella.

----------------------------------------------------

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo . Espero que les haya gustado._

_Por si acaso, algo que me encanta es la oración que supongo, será de los kuruta, por eso la puse casi entera (o entera, ya ni sé XD). La idea del aniversario no sé ni de dónde salió, ni si Kurapica reaccionaría de esa manera (ni tampoco tengo idea de a donde andaba), pero creo que ese tema es tan delicado para él, que demás que le gustaría pasarlo solo, atormentándose por una promesa que cada vez, creo, le cuesta más cumplir. _

_Creo que eso nada más... (siempre me pasa, tengo miles de cosas que contar en las notas al final de los caps y se me olvidan todos ¬¬), en fin, gracias a Mey black (sí, también me cae un poco mal Neón, pero yo creo que un poco más madura y se pone más agradable, jajaja), a El ángel de la oscuridad (trato de avanzar lo más rápido que puedo, pero los finales de semestres cada vez son más horribles) y a Hideta666 (¿eres de Santiasco¡yo sí!, jajaja) por leer el fic y dejarme comentarios. Y también, por supuesto, a los que leen sin dejar su marca (ando loca hoy XD)_


	4. Rencor X Perdón X Olvido

**Nota: **Por si acaso, lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

**4-. Rencor X Perdón X Olvido**

_-Senritsu...- dijo Neón, después de un largo silencio._

_-¿Si?_

_-Ayúdame...- le pidió ella, y el hombrecillo se dio cuenta que su tono de voz tenía cierta desesperación -¿Quién es Kurapica en verdad?_

_Senritsu suspiró. Él sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a terminar preguntando. Lo ocurrido hacía unas noches, cuando Kurapica llegó enfermo y lo que ella vio... era obvio que Neón, por lo que había sentido, desease saber..._

_-No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Neón._

_-Claro que sabes- insistió ella, algo molesta –tú me entiendes... por favor, necesito saberlo... ayúdame... a saber qué le ocurrió..._

_Neón lo miraba expectante, esperando por supuesto una respuesta positiva de parte de su guardaespaldas, que suspiró. Él sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, igual terminaría cediendo ante las peticiones de Neón._

_-Escucha... él no debe saber que te conté esto..._

_----------------------------------_

Neón no podía dejar de pensar en Kurapica... en sus ojos rojos... ni en lo que Senritsu le había contado.

"Me debe odiar..." pensó por milésima vez desde que todo había ocurrido "me debe odiar, me debe odiar... y con razón... me lo merezco"

La chica se acurrucó en la cama, sin dejar de pensar, y soltando un suspiro.

"¿Cómo pretendo que él se fije en mí si... si lo más importante para él lo tomé como un juguete?"

Kurapica miraba a Neón. Sabía perfectamente que no se había dormido, a pesar que ella le daba constantemente la espalda y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El kuruta recordó cierta conversación que había tenido con Senritsu hacía un rato, cuando ambos habían tenido un ratito libre.

-----------------------------

_-Kurapica¿has notado extraña a Neón?- le preguntó Senritsu._

_-¿Extraña?- Kurapica se quedó pensando –pues sí, lo he notado..- contestó despreocupadamente. -¿a qué viene la pregunta?_

_-...- Senritsu miró algo nervioso a los lados –Neón vio tus ojos rojos..._

_Kurapica, que en todo momento le estaba dando la espalda a Senritsu, se volvió a verlo, sorprendido._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Ese día que saliste solo de la mansión y volviste enfermo... Neón te estaba esperando también. En tu delirio tus ojos se volvieron rojos, y ella estaba presente._

_-... Ya veo..._

_-Kurapica... quizás deberías hablar con ella. Se siente muy culpable porque ella compró los ojos rojos en la subasta._

_-¿Y qué quieres que le diga?- le preguntó el otro, con cierta brusquedad y frialdad Kurapica -¿Qué nada ha pasado¿Qué no se tiene que sentir culpable porque compró los ojos rojos ya que ella no mató a nadie, sólo los usaba de adorno?_

_Senritsu pensó muy bien las siguientes palabras que diría. Conociendo a Kurapica, se las tomaría demasiado personal... como siempre._

_-Bueno... no es por nada, pero Neón no es mala, es una niña... Ella sólo conoce éste mundo, y no tiene idea lo que tú has pasado, ni tampoco a tú gente. No la estoy justificando, sé que es caprichosa y todo eso, pero... no deberías ser tan duro con ella._

_---------------------------_

Kurapica suspiró, cerrando los ojos. En parte, Senritsu tenía razón: Neón no sabía nada, y no podía culparla por lo que había ocurrido con él y su gente. Pero¿qué podría decirle?... lo que le pedía Senritsu era bastante complicado, al menos para él.

Y pasó la noche. Kurapica a ratos se dedicó a leer o a hacer puzzles de una revista que Leorio le mandó de regalo para que no se aburriera (con más de 100 puzzles, para que "no se quede dormido en las guardias", según las propias palabras del estudiante de medicina). Neón pudo dormir un poco.

Por fin, en horas de la mañana cuando se había acabado la guardia, Kurapica, bastante cansado, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a dormir por bastante rato. Salió del cuarto sin darse cuenta que Neón había despertado y que en esos momentos tenía una lucha interna...

Después de meditarlo bastante, se decidió y fue a casi corriendo detrás de él. Sentía la necesidad de conversar, aunque no tenía idea qué iba a decirle. Lo que sí sabía, era que no quería quedarse con la incertidumbre dentro de ella, de si Kurapica la perdonaba o no...

Llegó hasta uno de los pasillos siguiéndolo. El kuruta caminaba con paso tranquilo a su habitación.

-Kurapica- lo llamó. El muchacho se detuvo y la miró –Eh... necesito hablar contigo.

Su mirada la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía... quizás el verlo tan serio y eso... Neón suspiró.

-La escucho...- dijo él, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Es sobre... sobre...- Neón se sintió bastante tonta en ese momento, no sabía qué decirle.

-¿Sobre qué, señorita Neón?- insistió Kurapica, aunque sabía muy bien lo que ella quería decirle.

-Sobre los ojos rojos...

Neón notó que Kurapica se puso mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba (y ya es decir mucho), y eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

-¿Y qué quiere decirme?

-Bueno, yo... ahh... partiendo quería... pedirte disculpas por lo de los ojos rojos, es que yo... no sabía que tú eras... bueno, un kuruta y...- Neón, a esas alturas, deseaba enterrarse bajo tierra y no tener que ver por mucho tiempo a Kurapica, que continuaba demasiado tranquilo... lo que la ponía más nerviosa –y... quería preguntarte si tú... me tienes algún rencor por lo que pasó...

Kurapica la miraba, pensando en lo ridícula de la situación. Pensó en terminar luego con eso...

-¿Y qué importa eso?- preguntó él –usted colecciona partes humanas, yo lo sabía de antes, por eso vine a trabajar acá.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Lo que deseo es recuperar los ojos de mi gente, nada más. Y para eso, es necesario que me relacione con gente como usted, que tiene su alegría en el sufrimiento de los demás...

Neón no supo qué pensar. En el fondo, hubiera deseado que él le hubiese incluso gritado la rabia que sentía, y no haberle dicho esas palabras.

-... Además- continuó el kuruta –conozco a la gente como usted, sólo son ambiciosos, lo que quieren es mostrar sus pertenencias a otras gentes que son iguales...

-Kurapica- lo interrumpió Neón, sus palabras le estaban doliendo demasiado –yo no sabía que tú eras kuruta...

-Nadie lo sabía, era la idea- la interrumpió Kurapica –no tiene que disculparse, señorita Neón, no tiene de qué. Usted es así, y yo lo sabía de antes, de hecho, deseaba que usted comprara los ojos rojos, sólo por eso vine aquí.

Kurapica puso fin a la conversación dando media vuelta y continuando su camino. Neón se quedó parada en el mismo lugar.

"Gente como yo..." pensó ella, recordando sus palabras "Gente como yo..."

Neón se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en su garganta.

-Gente como yo...- lo había dicho con tal rencor, que no le quedó ninguna duda a Neón: la detestaba, igual que a toda la gente como ella.

La chica volvió a su cuarto, sintiendo deseos de encerrarse y no salir de ahí un buen tiempo. Al llegar, se tiró sobre la cama y abrazó su almohada, comenzando a derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

-Gente como yo...

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Él no había hecho más que decirle toda la verdad acerca de las cosas, Neón no podía quejarse de que él había exagerado o algo así, al contrario...

La gente como ella no tenía corazón, era egoísta, sólo pensaba en su propio beneficio... sin querer, recordó el incidente que pasó en la ciudad de York, cuando atacaron la primera subasta. Recién en esos momentos entendía por qué Kurapica se notaba de esa forma... habían matado a sus compañeros, y ella, sólo estaba preocupada de una momia...

-Te lo mereces, Neón...- murmuró –te lo mereces...

Kurapica, después de decirle tan agradables palabras, se sintió un poco incómodo. Pudo escuchar que ella había comenzado a llorar... no sabía la razón de por qué estaba sintiendo eso, si todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

¿Acaso se sentía culpable?

Caminando a su cuarto pasó por la cocina, y decidió pasar a tomar algo caliente, quizás eso lo ayudaba a mejorar su genio matutino. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Basho, ya desayunando junto a Senrirsu y a Eliza.

-Buenos días- lo saludó Basho, animadamente -¿desayunarás ahora o irás a dormir primero?

Kurapica no contestó. Pudo notar que Senritsu lo miraba seriamente, y que luego volvía su mirada a la comida que tenía en frente. Como el kuruta no tenía pelo de tonto, comprendió inmediatamente que algo le había molestado para llegar a no saludarlo (nunca lo había ignorado)

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó, molesto. Senritsu esta vez ni se dignó a mirarlo.

-Por nada...- contestó, aunque por su voz se notaba que quería decir "no te hagas, si ya sabes"

El kuruta se quedó de pie, mirándolo. Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje que su amigo le había dado.

-¡Agh¡Demonios!

Kurapica salió de la cocina. Tanto Eliza como Basho se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que Senritsu sonrió.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntaron.

-Déjenlo...

Neón continuaba en la misma posición en la cama: acostada y abrazando la almohada. Lo que sí, ya no estaba llorando tanto. No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, ni tampoco que un joven la miraba con cierta tristeza desde ese lugar.

De pronto ella sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró detrás de ella, sorprendiéndose que fuera Kurapica.

-... ¿Qué... haces aquí?

-Venía a pedirte disculpas...

Neón se sentó sobre la cama, mirándolo extrañada. No sabía por qué, pero notaba que _algo_ había cambiado en él... le estaba _sonriendo_.

-¿Disculpas?

-Sí... es que... te dije cosas que no correspondían- dijo Kurapica, acercándose a ella y sentándose al frente –tú no eres culpable de nada... lamento haberme desquitado contigo. No debí hacerlo...

Neón sonrió un poco, bajando la vista. De pronto, sintió la mano de él sobre su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas y acariciándola un poco. Ella lo miró colorada.

-Así que... ¿asunto arreglado?

Neón asintió en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo que si hablaba la voz le iba a temblar tanto que Kurapica iba a notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-------------------------------

Acá otro capítulo más del fic, espero les haya agradado. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, y doble gracias a los que se molestan en dejarme algún comentario.

Eso sería... ¡Que estén muy bien!


	5. Día Libre X Leorio X ¿Novia?

**5-. Día libre X Leorio X ¿Novia?**

Las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de la familia Nostrade, y eso todos lo sabían, aunque trataran de obviarlo conversando de otro tema.

Cuando el padre de Neón volvió después de un viaje de algunas semanas, encontró bastante más madura a su hija, lo que en parte, le agradó mucho...

Principalmente porque ella ya no estaba interesada en continuar su colección de partes humanas (sí, aprendió la lección :P), y con eso, debía reconocer, se ahorraba una muy buena cantidad de dinero...

Por otra parte, Neón tuvo un cierto acercamiento con el kuruta, que sin querer, estaba cambiando algo en su trato hacia ella... ya podían tener una conversación decente sin los silencios incómodos que tenían antes de vez en cuando. De parte de Kurapica, en más de una ocasión se encontró mirando a Neón de manera perdida... y aunque luego se lo reprochaba en repetidas ocasiones, no dejaba de sonreírse...

Sin contar, que en repetidas ocasiones Kurapica aceptó jugar a las cartas con ella, aunque por lo general ella ganaba (por la experiencia, quizás), en el ajedrez era él el que llevaba la delantera (aunque claro, Kurapica le tuvo que enseñar a jugar, pero eso era lo de menos)

Senritsu, que había estado observando a su amigo, se sentía bastante contento por él, porque por mucho que el otro lo negara, a él no podía engañarlo. Se daba cuenta muy bien que Kurapica disfrutaba mucho estando con Neón, aunque después no quisiera admitirlo... pero ése era otro problema, por el momento, el músico se alegraba con el hecho que el kuruta estuviera pensando en otras cosas y no en el Genei Ryodan.

---------------------------------------------

Cierta tarde, en que le había tocado a Basho cuidar a Neón, Kurapica y Senritsu estaban en el mismo cuarto. El primero, leía un libro (o eso era lo que pretendía) y sentía muy bien la mirada de su amigo sobre él de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué pasa, Senritsu?- le preguntó el kuruta, después de un rato.

-Eh... nada, nada...- murmuró el otro, volviendo su vista a la flauta que tenía en frente. Hacía días que no tenía ni tiempo de limpiarla, así que estaba aprovechando ese ratito libre que tenía.

Kurapica, después de escuchar a Senrtisu, volvió su vista al libro, prefiriendo no hacer comentario alguno. La verdad era que no había logrado avanzar mucho, hacía bastante rato que se encontraba en la misma página, principalmente porque había "algo" que no dejaba sus pensamientos...

"Ya deja" pensó Kurapica "ella es el jefe... indirectamente, claro. Además, tienes que concentrarte en derrotar al Genei Ryodan y recuperar los ojos rojos, nada más... no hay tiempo para dedicarlo a Neón"

No entendía la razón, pero esa decisión en parte, le molestaba.

Senritsu podía notar perfectamente la lucha interna que Kurapica tenía, lo lograba a través de sus latidos del corazón... y también se daba cuenta que, con lo que decidía, nunca quedaba satisfecho...

-¿Muy difícil la lectura, Kurapica?- le preguntó, con cierta burla en su voz que no pudo evitar.

-Eh... ¿por qué?- le preguntó extrañado el kuruta.

-Porque llevas más de media hora en la misma página- contestó sonriendo con picardía Senritsu. Sin querer, Kurapica se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo -¿en qué piensas tanto, que no puedes concentrarte en tú lectura?

-En nada- ya más controlado, Kurapica volvió a tomar una actitud defensiva, típica de él cuando comenzaba a perder el control de las cosas.

-Conmigo no funciona que pongas cara de serio, y lo sabes- dijo Senritsu, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. En ese momento encontró una manera de poner un tema que hacía días quería tocar con el kuruta, y que no había tenido la oportunidad -¿sabes? El otro día me extrañó que te decidieras a hablar con la señorita Neón.

-Hum... por cómo me miraste ya me sentía con cargo de conciencia- replicó Kurapica, mirándolo.

-Como digas...

Kurapica volvió su vista al libro, continuando con la muy lenta lectura que estaba llevando. Senritsu, satisfecho con la limpieza que logró en su flauta, comenzó a tocarla. La melodía era suave y relajó mucho a Kurapica.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó el joven, sintiendo, sin querer, que todo lo que Senritsu hacía tenía una finalidad para con él.

-Nada- contestó inocente Senritsu –andas perseguido hoy, Kurapica.

-Tengo de qué, puedo notar perfectamente que me miras con cierta burla, Senritsu- contestó el joven, cerrando definitivamente el libro –a mí no puedes engañarme, y lo sabes.

Senritsu trató de no largarse a reír al escucharlo. Esas mismas palabras dichas por Kurapica le iban a ayudar a llegar al tema que él deseaba: Neón.

-A mí tampoco puedes engañarme, Kurapica- dijo Senritsu –no olvides que yo puedo escuchar los latidos de tú corazón... ellos no mienten.

Kurapica torció la boca: pillado por sus propias palabras. Ya estaba pensando en lo que iba a contestarle, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Si?

-¡Hola Kurapica!- escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Leorio!

En parte, el joven agradeció que Leorio llamara, ya que así podría escapar de las preguntas de Senritsu (al menos de momento)

-¿Cómo estás, eh? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Sí... estoy bien, gracias¿y tú¿cómo vas con lo de tú examen?

-Bastante bien...

Como era su costumbre, Leorio comenzó a hablar y a contar casi todo lo que había sido de su vida desde la última vez que se habían hablado. Kurapica escuchaba entretenido a su amigo, hasta que le contó algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Es en serio?!

-Sí, jejeje...

-Pero...- Kurapica trató de poner sus ideas en orden -¡Es la tía de Gon!

-¿Y qué? Eso no importa mucho, creo. Gon anda con Killua viajando, así que de momento, no representa ningún problema.

-Leorio¿qué no se te podía ocurrir otra persona? Sólo te falta intentarlo con Illumi.

-No seas idiota, Kurapica- gruñó el otro –además, no le encuentro nada de malo, aunque sea la tía de Gon no deja de ser mujer.

Kurapica suspiró, pensando que con la persona que estaba hablando era Leorio, y que a la larga no tenía que sorprenderse mucho por las cosas que decía.

-¿Por qué será que después de procesarlo un poco, no me sorprende mucho?

-No lo tomes tan a mal- dijo Leorio, riendo un poco -¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos unos días a Isla Ballena? Desde esos días que no pude sacármela de la cabeza, y de verdad, que yo...

Kurapica pensó que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cómo Leorio se dio cuenta que estaba... ¿enamorado?... de la tía de uno de sus amigos, así que decidió preguntar por el tema que le interesaba.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Gon cuando se entere?

-En el peor de los casos, se enojara- contestó Leorio, quizás un poco nervioso –lo conocemos, no suele ser muy preocupado de esos temas.

-Es su tía... recuerda lo que nos dijo la otra vez, que era como su mamá- replicó Kurapica -¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir meterte con la tía de Gon?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Mito no está casada ni nada, y se podría decir que ya terminó de criar a Gon, así que no hay nada que impida que estemos juntos.

Kurapica no encontró qué replicar, después de todo, tenía razón. Además, se notaba que se estaba tomando muy en serio el tema, cosa rara en Leorio. El kuruta terminó por sonreír.

-Bueno, felicidades, espero que les vaya bien...

-Yo al menos lo estoy. Me costó bastante convencerla, ya sabes, por eso de la edad, pero la terminé por convencer. Ahora estoy en Isla Ballena, y se supone que Gon y Killua vendrán pronto, y te iremos a ver.

-Los estaré esperando- sonrió Kurapica –espero que vengan pronto.

-Lo haremos...

Hablaron unos sólo minutos más. Al final, después de colgar, Kurapica sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Leorio. Se alegraba que su amigo por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien estar (aunque sea la tía de Gon :P)

Sin querer, pensó en su propia vida. No era que le diera envidia, al contrario... pero quizás, por unos leves momentos, le reprochó al mundo no poder llevar la misma vida de Leorio, es decir, sin tener esa enorme carga que se impuso sólo siendo un niño...

Prefirió pensar en otra cosa. No debía lamentarse por la vida que había decidido vivir... era su destino¿no? Él mismo se lo había forjado... debía olvidar a Neón.

Senritsu se había dado cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo Kurapica en esos momentos, y podía adivinar las razones que lo llevaban a eso... pensó unos momentos si debía intervenir en el asunto... y decidió que sí.

-Kurapica- dijo de pronto. El kuruta ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo –la soledad es para aquellos que la desean... tú hace un tiempo decidiste estar acompañado. Estoy conciente que te costó mucho tomar esa decisión de confiar en tus amigos y en mí... Con ella está pasando lo mismo, y te doy como consejo que pienses bien lo que decidirás... cierra los ojos bien, y escucha al corazón... él nunca se equivoca.

Senritsu se fue, esperando que Kurapica pensara muy bien lo que decidiera hacer... sólo le importaba que fuera lo que él realmente deseara.

Kurapica no se movió, esperando... él sabía muy bien la respuesta, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo...

----------------------------------------------

NOTA: Hola

Sólo quiero dar una aclaración: en este fic, aunque sólo es mencionada en éste capítulo, Illumi es mujer... de otra forma no habría resultado el chiste XD.

Otra cosa... ehm, sé que suena raro a Leorio con Mito-san, pero no sé por qué, siempre he pensado que formarían una pareja interesante XD . Además, no creo que Mito sea tan vieja, pero en fin, ya lo escribí (estuve a punto de no hacerlo, pero habría tenido que cambiar algunas cosas del fic, y decidí no hacerme problemas)

Otra vez, gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que me dejan comentarios. ¡Se les agradece!

Hasta la próxima!!! (Que espero, sea pronto. ¡Ya casi salgo de vacaciones!)


	6. X Dasha X

**Nota: Lo escrito con _cursiva_ son recuerdos.**

**6-. X Dasha X**

Todo fue culpa de Senritsu y nadie más que Senritsu...

Eso era lo que se repetían una y otra vez tanto Kurapica como Neón; ella en el asiento de atrás del auto (mirando constantemente a la calle) y el kuruta en el asiento del copiloto... mirando sin querer queriendo a Neón... de vez en cuando.

Los dos tenían razón. Todo había sido culpa de Senritsu, que dejó todo de tal forma que no les quedó más opción que aceptar. Neón tenía deseos de salir a dar una vuelta (en lo posible, con algún guardaespaldas que fuera fácil de engañar, para escaparse), le correspondía a Basho acompañarla... pero de pronto éste salió con que estaba enfermo del estómago, por lo que no podía alejarse mucho del baño (jajajaja XD) y Senritsu, alegando que tenía su día libre, también pudo salvarse.

Sólo quedaba Kurapica disponible, así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa que valiera la pena...

Y ahí estaban, los dos yendo supuestamente al cine (o eso era lo que había dicho ella). Neón trataba de disimular lo nerviosa que se estaba sintiendo... A pesar que el chofer los había llevado a la ciudad, se iba a quedar sola con él...

Al llegar, los dos bajaron del auto, y el chofer se fue, después que Kurapica le dijera que lo iba a llamar cuando terminara la película. Neón esperó a que el auto desapareciera para comenzar a alejarse del local, ante la extrañada mirada del kuruta.

-¿No que veníamos al cine?- le preguntó, siguiéndola -¿Señorita Neón?

-Se suponía...- contestó ella –le dije eso a mi papá para que me dejara tranquila... quiero ir a otro lugar, pero sé que él no me hubiera dejado.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá me llevaba ahí, y mi papá como que le tiene un trauma al lugar, por eso no le gusta que vaya...- Neón miró a Kurapica y sonrió al ver su cara -¿por qué tan serio? No es nada grave.

-No es nada, señorita Neón...

-¿Sabes? No me gusta que me llames así- dijo ella, mirando al cielo y juntando sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Y cómo quiere que la llame¿Petronila?

-¡No me refiero a eso!- gritó Neón, Kurapica se largó a reír –no me gusta que me trates tan formal.

-Ah, eso... bueno, si la trato así es porque es mi jefe- contestó Kurapica –la debo tratar con respeto.

-Nah, esas son excusas tontas. El que es tú jefe es mi papá, yo soy el... ahh... objeto de trabajo.

Kurapica sonrió divertido, a la vez que ella se detenía en frente de un muro no muy alto.

-Aquí es- dijo Neón.

El kuruta pudo notar que detrás del muro, se podían ver un bosque espeso. Sorprendido notó que Neón miraba a sus lados y comenzaba a encaramarse en el muro sin mucho esfuerzo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Neón¿qué haces?

-Es privado¿qué no te das cuenta?- contestó ella, ya subida completamente –hay que subirse por acá para entrar.

-Neón, esto que haces no es correcto- dijo Kurapica, nervioso.

-Sólo será un rato, ven- dijo ella, desapareciendo de la vista de Kurapica.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra que seguirla. De un salto llegó al otro lado, donde Neón lo esperaba.

-No es mucho lo que tenemos que caminar, vamos.

A pesar que el kuruta no estaba del todo convencido del asunto, no le quedó otra que seguir con ella. Pudo notar que ella estaba muy contenta.

-Con mi mamá siempre veníamos- comenzó a contar Neón, sonriendo –pasábamos horas jugando. En ese tiempo estaba abierto, hasta que lo compraron. ¡Mira!

Llegaron a un claro, y Kurapica al verlo quedó sorprendido. Todo estaba cubierto de flores de diferentes colores, rojas, amarillas, azules, violetas... todo un espectáculo digno de verse. Neón corrió hacia ellas, riendo.

-¡Kurapica, no te quedes atrás!- le dijo Neón.

Pero el muchacho no avanzó, al contrario, se quedó pegado en su lugar...

--------

_-¡Kuri-chan!- gritaba la niña, riendo -¡Kuri-chan!_

_-¡Dasha, no corras!- dijo molesto el niño, siguiendo a su hermana pequeña -¡Dacha, tenemos que volver con mamá!_

_La risa de ella fue su única respuesta..._

_---------_

Kurapica trataba de reaccionar, pero el recuerdo que lo invadió lo dejó helado. No recordaba ese día, una situación tan parecida. Un campo de flores, ellas corriendo, él sintiéndose un poco nervioso...

-¿Cierto que son bellas?- Neón estaba con las flores ya, tocándolas -¿qué te parecen, Kurapica?

-Eh... bien...- fue lo único que fue capaz de balbucear.

--------

_-Dasha, por favor- repetía Kurapica, de unos 11 años –Mamá me va a retar a mí porque no estamos en casa, ya es tarde..._

_-¡Quiero una corona!- exclamó Dasha, sin escuchar a su hermano -¡Quiero una corona, Kurapica!_

_El niño suspiró, a punto de perder la paciencia. Se acercó a las flores y en sólo unos minutos tenía lista una pequeña corona de flores para su hermana, que no tendría más de unos cinco años, si es que. Sonriendo, lo puso en su cabeza._

_-¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó ella._

_-Muy linda..._

_---------_

-Kurapica¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Neón, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-No, claro que no...

Neón lo miró no muy convencida, y luego continuó con lo suyo. Kurapica se acercó a ella, en caso que pasara cualquier cosa (como que los dueños del lugar llegaran, por ejemplo)

-Mira lo que hice- sonrió Neón, satisfecha por su trabajo y mostrándole una corona en su cabeza.

-...

---------

_-¿Me veo más linda que Nyx?- preguntó Dasha._

_-... Sí...- contestó Kurapica -¿qué tiene que ver Nyx?_

_-Es que pensé que me ibas a decir que no, porque a ti te gusta Nyx._

_-Es sólo mi amiga..._

_-Pero ella dice que cuando sean grandes se van a casar..._

_Kurapica iba a contestar a las palabras de su hermana, cuando unos gritos lo interrumpieron, y luego una explosión._

_-Es de la tribu...- murmuró Kurapica. Dasha comenzó a correr al lugar -¡Dasha, no¡Espérame, Dasha!_

_----------_

Neón no entendía lo que le ocurría a Kurapica. Ella había pensado que todo iba a salir bien, que los dos tendrían una tarde agradable, pero no fue así...

El trayecto en el auto de vuelta a la mansión fue silencioso. Neón miraba a cada rato al kuruta, tratando de entender... Kurapica se notaba demasiado extraño, algo le había pasado.

Pero no entendía qué.

-Ehm... gracias por acompañarme- le dijo Neón, una vez que habían llegado y estaban solos –aunque... me dio la impresión que no hice bien...

-¿Por qué?

-Tú cara... algo pasó cuando estábamos allá¿cierto?- Neón lo miró, sabía que no iba a contestarle, por lo que siguió hablando -... de verdad lo siento, si...

-Neón- la interrumpió Kurapica –ya te dije que no es nada. Deja de preocuparte, en serio. Deberías ir a tú cuarto, ya es tarde... y gracias por el paseo, estuvo entretenido.

Kurapica inclinó su cabeza y se fue por el pasillo a su cuarto. Neón tuvo que esperar a que el kuruta se perdiera de vista para dar un saltito de felicidad e irse a su cuarto cantando, feliz.

El muchacho llegó a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama... hacía tiempo que no recordaba eso... el día de la masacre a su tribu su hermana menor se había escapado de la casita en la que vivían, Kurapica estaba jugando con sus amigos y Nyx la vio salir, así que la siguió. Cuando llegó el Genei Ryodan ellos no estaba presentes, pero Dasha corrió hacia allá... fue la última vez que la vio.

-Kurapica...- Senritsu entró al cuarto –no te voy a preguntar lo que pasa, porque sé que no me vas a contar, pero... no hay nada de malo en contárselo a alguien... sientes que te liberas...

Senritsu dejó el cuarto, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de él. Kurapica se sentó en la cama, pensando en las palabras de su amigo, y después de meditarlo un poco, buscó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿Diga?- escuchó.

-Leorio...- murmuró Kurapica -¿estás muy ocupado?

-Kurapica... nunca estoy ocupado para un amigo- contestó Leorio, captando inmediatamente algo extraño en la voz de su amigo -¿Todo bien?

El kuruta sonrió... triste, pero tranquilo.

--------

NOTAS: Hola!!, qué poco me demoré¿cierto?, jajaja

La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo... espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Los nombres Dasha y Nyx, por si acaso, son griegos. El primero creo que significa "Regalo de Dios" y el segundo, "Noche"

Sobre Dasha... seré sincera, quiero escribir una secuela de este fic donde salga ella, también estaba pensando meter a Nyx al medio, pero no creo que lo haga... así que lo más seguro es que después de terminar este fic, vean otro mío revoloteando por estos lares...

Una última cosa... apuesto que todos los fans de Kurapica (y también los del Genei Ryodan) seríamos felices si es que hacen un manga o un OVA sobre lo que pasó con la tribu kuruta¿a qué si? Deberían hacerla, esa historia es demasiado fundamental en la trama...

En fin, gracias a los que leen y dejan comentario¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Fantasma X Problemas X Realidad

**7-. Fantasma X Problemas X Realidad.**

Neón sentía dentro de ella una cierta alegría. A pesar que le daba la impresión que la "cita/paseo" con Kurapica no había salido tan bien como hubiera deseado... pero esos sólo eran detalles.

-Neón- su padre entró a su cuarto, con unos papeles en sus manos -.te traje para que hicieras predicciones a unos clientes.

-Bien.

La chica suspiró, tratando que su padre no notara que la mano le tembló ligeramente cuando recibió los papeles.

-Querido Fantasma Escritor...- dijo en voz alta, como siempre. Ella esperó unos momentos, y extrañamente, nada ocurrió –Querido Fantasma Escritor...

La muchacha miró con cierto nerviosismo a su padre, que esperaba casi impaciente que ella hiciera el "trabajo". La chica intentó volver a concentrarse.

-... Querido Fantasma Escritor...- repitió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neón?- le preguntó su padre.

-Eh... no sé...- murmuró. Aunque trataba de notarse sorprendida, ella sabía de hace días que algo pasaba con el Fantasma Escritor, que ya no acudía a ella cuando ella lo llamaba.

-Trata otra vez, concéntrate más...

La chica notó que su padre había comenzado a desesperarse, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien. La verdad era que a ella no le interesaba mucho continuar con la estupidez del Fantasma Escritor, a pesar de estar conciente que tendría que volver a tener la vida humilde que una vez tuvo...

Lo único malo, era que tendría que dejar de ver a Kurapica... pero eso se podía arreglar, existían los teléfonos, las cartas y el internet.

-¡Neón!- le gritó su padre, ella lo miró un poco asustada –intenta otra vez¡concéntrate más!

La chica suspiró, y a pesar que sabía el resultado de un nuevo intento, para que su padre la dejara tranquila, lo volvió a tratar, con exactamente el mismo resultado. Neón prefirió ignorar los gritos que le dio cuando se dio cuenta que el Fantasma definitivamente no acudía a ella, y dio un pequeño salto al sentir el portazo que dio su padre al salir de su cuarto.

Neón se quedó en el mismo lugar en que estaba, sin moverse. Minutos después golpearon la puerta levemente y luego asomó su cabeza Kurapica.

-Neón...- el kuruta entró al cuarto, haciendo que ella se volviera feliz a verlo -¿está todo bien? Escuchamos a tú padre gritarte.

-Ah... eso...- Neón se sentó sobre la cama –no entiendo qué pasa, el Fantasma Escritor de hace días que no viene, a pesar que lo llamo una y otra vez...

-¿Desde cuándo te pasa eso?- le preguntó Kurapica.

-Desde que volvimos de la ciudad de York.

Kurapica no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, supo inmediatamente que Kuroro tenía algo que ver, pero prefirió no decírselo a Neón.

-¿Qué dice tu padre?

-Ya lo escuchaste, debe estar de muerte- gruñó Neón –la única fuente de ingreso de la familia se echó a perder, debe asustarlo mucho...

-Quizás...- Kurapica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en lo peor que podría pasarme si es que el Fantasma Escritor no vuelve, y lo más seguro es que mi papá me eche de la casa.

-¿Él haría eso?- preguntó sorprendido el kuruta –pero si eres su hija.

-Bueno, pero si lo hizo con mi hermana, no creo que actúe muy distinto conmigo...- dijo Neón, encogiéndose de hombros –la única diferencia entre los dos, era que yo le hacía ganar dinero, pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado...

"Uh, un hurra al padre del año" pensó con ironía Kurapica.

-Aunque también, lo más seguro es que ustedes tengan que irse y... y yo...- Neón sintió su corazón latir con fuerza con sólo pensar la pregunta que iba a hacerle a Kurapica –yo pensaba si... bueno... si podríamos seguir en contacto si tenías que irte.

Kurapica la miró con sorpresa, y luego sonrió divertido por su forma de actuar.

-Claro, no tienes que dudarlo, Neón.

Ella sonrió con vergüenza al ver la cara divertida que Kurapica tenía.

-¿Qué harías si mi papá te echara hoy?

-Eh... no sé...- el kuruta pareció pensarlo unos momentos –yo creo que buscar otro trabajo parecido a éste, si es que no me tomo unos días libres.

-¿De guardaespaldas¿Por qué sólo trabajas de esto?- le preguntó Neón –digo, no es que seas mal guardaespaldas, sólo que a veces me da la impresión que odias este trabajo...

Kurapica no contestó inmediatamente, sólo se dedicó unos momentos a mirar a Neón. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la chica estaba cambiando... y eso mismo hacía que él cada vez se sintiera más cercano a ella... Quizás se podía considerar que Kurapica la pensaba más que su jefa... ¿había algo de malo en eso?

-Neón... tú sabes que lo que quiero es recuperar los ojos de mi gente, entonces pensé que trabajando de guardaespaldas con coleccionistas, se me haría más fácil.

-Ah... por eso llegaste aquí- dijo Neón –dijo ella, el kuruta asintió –ya entiendo... entonces buscarías más coleccionistas para continuar trabajando en lo mismo.

-Exacto- contestó el muchacho -¿y tú, qué harías si tu padre te echa de tu casa hoy?

-Uh, no sé...- ella pensó unos momentos –tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, así que de hambre no me muero, al menos por unos días.

-¿De verdad tienes dinero ahorrado?

-Sí...- Neón quedó mirando a Kurapica –todos piensan que porque grito todo el día y soy una compradora convulsiva no he pensado en lo que podría pasarme si mi papá un día anda con los monos y me quita del medio... aunque no lo creas, siempre he tenido en mente esa posibilidad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Hasta que Neón se atrevió a preguntarle una duda que tenía de hacía dias.

-Oye Kurapica¿dónde estabas el otro día?- preguntó.

-¿Cuándo?- le preguntó de vuelta él, notándose distraído.

-Cuando saliste y volviste enfermo- contestó Neón –estuviste fuera todo el día...

-Ah...

El kurura no estaba muy seguro si contestarle. Todos le habían preguntado lo mismo (incluidos Gon, Leorio y Killua, que no tenía idea cómo se habían enterado que había salido)

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era la gran cosa...

-Ahm... sólo salí, por ahí- contestó Kurapica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien...- a Neón se le notó la decepción que le causó el hecho que él no entrara en más detalles. Pensaba que entre ellos se había establecido una cierta confianza, pero esa misma respuesta le mostraba que de verdad estaba equivocada.

Kurapica se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Neón.

-De verdad, Neón, si pensabas que fui a Lukuso o a otra parte, no, no lo hice... hace años que no visito el lugar donde vivía con ellos...- dijo Kurapica –sólo estuve caminando todo el día, pensando en ellos, recordándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas?- le preguntó ella, refiriéndose a los kurutas.

-A mi hermana...- contestó Kurapica, sonriendo un poco –tenía cuatro años cuando pasó lo del Genei Ryodan...

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Dasha...

-Es un lindo nombre.

Kurapica le sonrió con tristeza, por el cumplido que ella le hizo. Neón pudo ver en su mirada que los recuerdos estaban volviendo a él, tenía la mirada pegada al frente.

-Gracias- dijo de pronto Neón, Kurapica la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Por confiar más en mí.

-------------------------

NOTAS¡Hola! Sé que el capítulo está cortito, pero ya no se podía estirar más :P, a cambio les digo que el próximo estará muy interesante, jejejeje

Gracias a los que leen el fic¡chau!


	8. Reencuentro X Baile X Siempre es de noch

Notita importante: Este capítulo contiene algo más de la cursilería habitual, así que no se espanten :P

**8. Reencuentro X Baile X Siempre es de noche.**

Kurapica ya no lo negaba (al menos a sí mismo), Neón había cambiado bastante, y justamente era eso lo que hacía que le encantara estar con ella...

"Te gusta" se dijo, mientras desayunaba "pero eso no significa que estés enamorado"

Suspiró. Quizás hasta estaba enamorado y ni cuenta se había dado.

-Buenos días.

-Hola- Senritsu contestó sonriendo al saludo del kuruta, mientras continuó con su desayuno. El celular de Kurapica sonó.

-¿Si?- el otro contestó sin fijarse quien era.

-¡Kurapica!- se escuchó una alegre voz del otro lado. Kurapica la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Gon¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien- contestó el niño –Kurapica, con Killua y Leorio ya estamos en la ciudad que queda cerca de la mansión Nostrade, para que vengas con nosotros.

-Hum... Gon, mi día libre es mañana...

-¿Y no te puedes arrancar un rato?- escuchó la voz de Killua –al menos para saludarte.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Habló un poco más con ellos y luego cortó, pensando en lo que podría hacer para ir con ellos. Ahora que sabía que ellos estaban cerca, las ganas de verlos habían aumentado.

-Pídele a Neón que te de unas horas libres- sugirió Senritsu –yo creo que por ser tú, te los da...

Kurapica prefirió ignorar el argumento que su amigo le dio, pero le pareció buena la idea, así que fue con la muchacha. Al llegar a su cuarto, notó que su padre estaba ahí, y que ambos se notaban muy tensos.

-Señor- dijo Kurapica –quería pedir permiso para salir unas horas.

-¿Salir? Tu día libre es mañana, Kurapica¿para qué quieres salir hoy?

El kuruta estaba pensando en una buena excusa cuando Neón intervino a favor de él, diciendo que ella tenía deseos de salir un rato de la mansión, por lo que su padre ya no se negó a dejarlos salir. Una vez que ambos estaban en el auto, conversaron más tranquilos (Senritsu conducía)

-¿Por qué esa urgencia por salir?- le preguntó Neón.

-Mis amigos ya están en la ciudad y me pidieron que los fuera a ver un rato hoy- contestó Kurapica.

-Ah...- Neón pensó que para ellos, quizás el estar con ella iba a ser algo así como una carga, así que buscó una forma para poder dejarlos solos –en ese caso, yo me voy al cine y así podrás quedarte a solas con ellos.

Kurapica no alcanzó a replicar, ya que el auto se detuvo en las afueras del hotel al que ellos se estaban quedando. Neón se apresuró a bajar del auto.

-Neón- comenzó el kuruta –yo creo que...

-¡Kurapica!

La voz los hizo voltear, el muchacho sonriendo. A la distancia pudo ver a Gon casi corriendo hacia él, y un poco más atrás, se acercaban Killua y Leorio.

-¡Hola, amigos!

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo Gon, llegando junto con ellos.

Neón observó a los recién llegados, mientras saludaban a su guardaespaldas. Lo que más le llamó la atención, era que dos de ellos eran unos niños... y también, el cambio en el rostro de Kurapica. Se notaba feliz.

-Chicos- dijo Kurapica –ella es Neón Nostrade...

-Ah¿a ella cuidas, cierto Kurapica?- lo interrumpió Gon.

-Sí... Neón, ellos son Gon, Killua y Leorio, mis amigos.

-Hola...- la muchacha se sentía un tanto incómoda, y a pesar que deseaba continuar con ellos, prefirió dejarlos solos, tal como había dicho al kuruta –Kurapica, iré al cine, cuando termine la película te llamo y...

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?- la interrumpió Leorio, y miró feo a su amigo –Kurapica, que feo lo que haces, mira que mandarla al cine sola, y eso que te pagan para estar con ella...

-Yo no le dije nada- se defendió Kurapica, ignorando el tono con que Leorio dijo lo último.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- la invitó Gon, sonriendo amablemente.

Neón miró a Kurapica, indecisa. Tenía ganas de ir, pero no sabía si decirlo o no.

-No mires a Kurapica- dijo Leorio -¿Quieres venir o no?

-Eh... sí- contestó con cierta timidez la chica.

-Vamos, entonces.

A pesar que la muchacha no participaba mucho de las conversaciones de los cuatro amigos, lo estaba pasando muy bien, y eran muy simpáticos y amables con ella. Se reía mucho con lo que ellos le contaban, sobre todo de Kurapica, haciendo que el muchacho se avergonzara (ya que tendían a modificar la verdadera historia para hacerla reír)

Pero ella pudo notar que como pocas veces, de verdad él estaba feliz. Bromeaba con ellos y también reía con muchas ganas... incluso participó entusiasmado en la guerra de helados contra Leorio (o sea, Gon, Killua y Kurapica contra Leorio :P), ya que andaba hablando de más.

Cuando iba a comenzar a anochecer, decidieron ir a comer, antes de llevar a Neón a la mansión (Kurapica volvería con sus amigos)

-Oye, Gon- dijo Kurapica, mientras comían -¿cómo está Mito-san?

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kurapica (después de la pregunta) se debió a la disimulada reacción que tuvo Leorio, que le dio ataque de tos. Por supuesto, sólo el kuruta sabía la verdadera razón.

-Ah, está bien- contestó Gon –cuando fui con ella hace unos días, me dijo que tenía un novio...

-¿Y sabes quién es?- preguntó interesado Kurapica -¡Humpf!

El kuruta trató de disimular el dolor que le causó la patada que Leorio le dio, para que se quedara callado. Kurapica se la respondió mientras Gon contestaba su pregunta.

-No, no me quiso decir- dijo el niño –dice que aún no es importante...

Kurapica rió ante la cara que Leorio puso, quién lo pateó nuevamente cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-¿Quieren dejar de patearse?- gruñó Killua –si quieren pelear grítense como lo hacían antes.

Por supuesto, los otros dos no dijeron palabra, así que la mesa durante unos minutos se quedó en silencio. Neón estaba bien entretenida mirando a las parejas en la pista de baile, siguiendo la música en vivo que había en el lugar.

La chica Nostrade no se dio cuenta el momento en que Leorio y Killua comenzaron a molestar a Kurapica, indicándole con gestos que la sacara a bailar. El kuruta le contestaba de la misma forma, negándose (es decir, con gestos)

El muchacho, después de pensarlo bien, había decidido no intentar nada con Neón, pensando que era lo mejor para ella... pero¿y para él?

-Killua, acompáñame a ver qué puedo comprar- dijo Leorio, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí- asintió el albino –vamos Gon.

-¿Qué?- el chico los miró confuso –aún no termino mi comida.

-Acompáñanos, Gon- insistió Leorio, moviendo a su amigo insistentemente para que se parara.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos, Gon!

Killua agarró a su amigo de la ropa y se lo llevó de ahí.

-¡Idiota! La idea es que se queden solos- retó Killua a Gon, mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-¡Au! Pero no entiendo...- se quejó el niño, sobando la cabeza.

-A Kurapica le gusta Neón- dijo Leorio, sonriendo –la idea es que se queden solos para que él se atreva a pedirle que bailen.

-Ah¿de verdad le gusta?- preguntó Gon, mirándolos.

-Sí, por eso había que dejarlos solos- contestó Killua –nunca entiendes nada...- suspiró.

Kurapica no era tonto, había entendido muy bien lo que sus amigos intentaban. Lo bueno (para él) era que Neón no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba más concentrada en las parejas que bailaban.

El kuruta suspiró. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se sentía con tanto nerviosismo... no, perdón, nunca se había sentido así.

-Neón.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo, sin pensar, e inmediatamente se maldijo por dentro.

La chica lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Kurapica la invitaría. Mientras, el muchacho no dejaba de retarse por dentro, ya que no fue capaz de controlar su boca.

"Tonto, éste es el momento para cortar todo" pensaba Kurapica, mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Neón a pararse también "pero no quiero"

Bien, por fin lo había pensado. Simplemente NO quería alejarse de ella.

Lo "malo" es que cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, la música terminó. Los dos se miraron con cierta vergüenza, sobre todo cuando la música que empezó luego era más lenta.

Neón, más avergonzada aún, hizo un gesto de querer irse a sentar, pensando que Kurapica no querría bailar con ella, pero contrario a lo que pensó, el muchacho se acercó a ella.

-¡Van a bailar!- dijo emocionado Gon.

_Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol  
Mientras hablas pensare.  
Que guapa estas, que suerte ser  
La mitad del cuento de un atardecer  
Que observo al escucharte,  
Porque mis ojos son tu voz._

Neón sentía su corazón latir a mil, igual que aquella noche en que ambos tuvieron que salir de la mansión por la ventana porque ella estaba en peligro, y sin querer, recordó la primera vez que lo vio. De todos los guardaespaldas, él era el más guapo, con ese traje extraño y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba... le llamó más la atención.

Por otra parte, Kurapica continuaba con su lucha interna. Se había reconocido por milésima vez que estaba sintiendo mucho más que simpatía por Neón, pero no sabía cómo proceder respecto a eso, se encontraba muy confundido...

_Acércate, que cuando estamos piel con piel,  
Mis manos te dibujaran,  
Tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
Junto a ti, unidos sin saber porque,  
Seguramente se me note  
El resplandor de una ilusión,  
Porque a tu lado puedo olvidar_

¿Qué pasaría si trataran de vengarse a través de ella¿Si la dañaban sólo por su culpa?...

Pero... ¿sería peor si es que dejaba todo así¿Teniéndola tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para estar con ella?

¿Sería malo si es que lo intentaba?

_Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
Pero esta noche es como un atardecer,  
Si logras que a la vida se asome,  
Tus ojos sean los que brillen.  
Y la luna que la borren._

Neón soltó una risita, y pensó que definitivamente ese era un momento perfecto... aunque sería mucho más perfecto si estuvieran los dos solos... o si su relación fuera distinta. Pero en ese instante, se conformó con eso, con un simple baile, con una canción quizás perfecta para ambos.

_Que en mi eterna oscuridad  
El cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.  
Que no daría yo por contemplarte  
Aunque fuera un solo instante._

Leorio, Killua y Gon habían vuelto a la mesa, obviamente que con las manos vacías y mirando divertidos cómo el kuruta continuaba feliz bailando, olvidándose de todos sus problemas por unos minutos, siendo un joven normal, tal como ellos querían.

_Nunca más se hará reproches  
Por intentar amanecer.  
No volverá a perderse en la noche,  
Porque su alma hoy brilla con mas fuerza  
Que un millón de soles.  
_

Neón pensaba en lo próximo que haría. Intentaba analizar entre el baile la posible posición en la que quedaba con Kurapica, es decir, si es que se podría decir que estaban "avanzando" hacia una posible relación...

"Lo hago"

_Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,  
A veces se le oye a voces;  
Que no daría yo por contemplarte,  
Aunque fuera un solo instante._

Decidiéndose por fin, la chica, casi temblando por la inseguridad que sentía (sobre todo ante la posible reacción de él), se acercó rápidamente y le robó un beso. El primero de ambos.

Desde la mesa, Gon, Leorio y Killua ahogaron un "ohhhh" que luchó por salir de su garganta, pero que no lo hizo por la mezcla de emoción y risa que todos sintieron, sobre todo, cuando vieron que Kurapica, en vez de alejarse de ella, la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a sí.

------------------------

NOTAS: Bueno, por fin pasó lo que todos esperaban, espero les haya gustado.

La canción que usé es con la que me apoyé un poco para escribir el fic, se llama "Siempre es de noche" y la canta Alejandro Sanz. Por si acaso, me salté algunas estrofas que no venían con la historia (creo que son dos), pero al menos la primera parte, creo que le viene como anillo al dedo a Kurapica¿a que si?

Si alguien la quiere escuchar (se las recomiendo, es preciosa... de hecho, es la única canción de Alejandro Sanz que me gusta), la pueden encontrar en youtube. Lo que sí, creo que la versión que más pega es la versión unplugged, así que les recomiendo esa.

¡Hasta la próxima! (que espero que sea pronto)

Ah, y por si no escribo antes del 24, les deseo una muy feliz Navidad a todos


	9. X Decisión X

**9-. X Decisión X**

Una vez que terminaron de bailar, Neón y Kurapica volvieron a sentarse. Los dos traían la cabeza baja y estaban levemente sonrojado, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirar a los otros tres, que tenían los ojos pegados sobre ellos, y sonreían de manera burlona.

La chica y su guardaespaldas se sentaron en silencio sobre la mesa, y todos permanecieron callados una buena cantidad de minutos. A los que más les costó callarse fue a Leorio y Killua, que no quisieron incomodar más a Neón, y ya tendrían más tiempo de molestar a Kurapica después, una vez que ella volviera a su casa.

-Ehm... creo que mejor vuelvo a la mansión- dijo Neón, al notar que ya había oscurecido -¿vamos, Kurapica?

-Eh... claro, te voy a dejar- dijo el kuruta, aún sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Los llevo- Leorio se puso de pie junto con Kurapica.

-¿Tienes auto?- le preguntó Kurapica.

-Es alquilado.

-Nosotros también vamos¿cierto Gon?

-Sí.

El camino a la mansión no fue muy larga, y fue hecha casi en completo silencio. Los únicos que hablaban, para variar, eran Gon y Killua, el primero comentando todas las cosas extrañas que veía y el albino haciendo comentarios de lo que hablaba.

-Gracias por dejar que esté con ustedes- dijo Neón, una vez que habían llegado y cuando se estaba bajando del auto –de verdad lo pasé muy bien.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Neón- sonrió Gon –espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a ver.

-Lo mismo digo. ¡Adiós!

Neón bajó del auto, y Kurapica también lo hizo. Desde el interior, los otros tres trataban de escuchar lo que estaban conversando en frente del portón del muro.

-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien- dijo Kurapica, aún sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Sí, gracias por todo.

Neón trataba de mirar a cualquier parte, menos a la cara del kuruta. La vergüenza que sentía la muchacha era mucha, pero también era mucho el deseo que tenía de volver a hacer ese contacto con el joven que tenía al frente, tan frío y distante hace un tiempo, y en esos momentos, estaba llegando a ser parte cercana de su vida.

-Que te vaya bien con ellos- dijo Neón –chao...

Suspirando, Neón se atrevió nuevamente a hacer lo mismo que en el baile. Se acercó a él otra vez y le robó un beso. Luego los dos se miraron y Neón entró rápidamente, sin dejar decir ni pío a Kurapica.

Una vez adentro, Neón se apoyó en la puerta, sonriendo. Luego continuó su camino feliz, tanto, que canturreaba una canción media romanticona.

Kurapica volvió al auto, y se sentó en silencio al lado de Leorio. El estudiante de medicina partió el auto y durante unos momentos el silencio reinó en el auto. El kuruta trataba de la mejor forma pasar inadvertido. Era obvio que no podía ser para siempre.

-¡Ya tienes novia, Kurapica!- dijo Gon, y los otros dos se largaron a reír, mientras que el kuruta se enterraba en el asiento, colorado.

-¡Bien calladito te lo tenías, Kurapica!- lo molestó Leorio –y con esa cara de serio quien lo iba a pensar... ¡mira que conquistando a tú jefa!

-... Yo no la estoy conquistando- replicó Kurapica, pero tan bajito que su voz se perdió entre las risas de sus amigos –y ya dejen de molestar...

-No tienes que hacerte el tonto, que te conocemos- dijo Killua, con voz diplomática –a ti Neón te gusta, se te nota... o al menos lo notamos nosotros...

-Eso creen, que me di cuenta que me dejaron solo cuando estábamos comiendo- gruñó Kurapica.

-Pero yo creo que fue provechoso para ti- dijo Gon, sonriendo ampliamente –porque te atreviste a sacar a bailar a Neón y pudieron besarse... oye, Kurapica¿qué se siente besar?

-¡Gon, no preguntes eso!- Kurapica se puso colorado a más no poder.

-Es que...

-No te preocupes, Gon, Kurapica está nervioso- dijo Leorio, sonriendo divertido –Creo que mejor lo dejamos tranquilo, al menos hasta que ponga en orden sus ideas...

En parte, Kurapica agradeció el "break" que sus amigos le dieron y lo dejaron tranquilo. El muchacho pensó bien en su actual situación. Pensándolo fríamente, un beso no tenía que significar gran cosa (aunque por dentro, él sabía que no debía considerarlo a la ligera), bien podía hablar con Neón y decirle que después de meditarlo, había pensado que lo mejor era detener todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Era lo mejor.

Ya era bien entrada la noche. Gon y Killua ya llevaban un buen rato durmiendo, y los otros dos amigos conversaban tranquilos, sentados en el balcón del cuarto del hotel en que estaban, y cada uno tomando una taza con café.

El silencio entre ambos ya llevaba un rato. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Es curioso...- dijo Leorio de pronto –cuando me toca estudiar, siempre que pienso en ustedes me doy cuenta que tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero cuando por fin los veo... no se me ocurre qué decirles, como que todo se me olvida.

Kurapica sonrió un poco, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Cuéntame lo de Mito... ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió tener algo con ella?

-Ah, nada del otro mundo- suspiró Leorio –desde que fuimos a la casa de Gon en Isla Ballena que me pareció bonita, no te lo niego, me gustaba, así que cuando Gon andaba en Greed Island yo la fui frecuentando y de a poco me fue aceptando. Lo bueno es que tengo el apoyo de su mamá, y supuestamente de Gon, que aunque no sabe que el novio de su tía soy yo, dijo que se sentía feliz porque su tía estaba rehaciendo su vida.

-¿Y cuándo se lo contarás a Gon?- le preguntó el kuruta. Leorio puso cara fatalista al escucharlo –no me digas que ni lo has pensado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no se me puede ocurrir cómo hacerlo... me pone nervioso la idea que pueda reaccionar mal.

-Bueno... no creo que Gon tenga mucho problema- dijo sonriendo Kurapica –ya sabes cómo es... tú mismo lo dijiste, lo peor que puede pasar es que se enoje contigo, y lo más seguro es que sea temporal...

-Sí, es verdad...- Leorio suspiró, y luego miró a su amigo con picardía -¿Y tú¿Qué onda con tu jefa, Kurapica?

El kuruta sabía que en algún momento el tema iba a salir nuevamente a flote, así que no hizo más que suspirar.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-No te pongas así, Kurapica- le dijo Leorio, sonriendo un poco -sólo quiero saber lo que ha pasado contigo... sinceramente, si me lo hubieran contado, no lo creería...- el estudiante miró fijamente a su amigo -quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que seas sincero¿la quieres de verdad?

-Eh...- Leorio sonrió al ver que Kurapica se sonrojaba -la verdad es que... sí... aunque no estoy seguro, es que yo... bueno, sí, creo que siento algo por ella, pero...

-Ah, Kurapica, tú siempre tienes un pero para todo, eres increíble. Disfruta lo que tienes.

-¿Y si le pasa algo?- preguntó seriamente el kuruta.

-¿Eh?

-Sí... ¿qué pasa si los del Ryodan atacan de pronto? No quiero que la dañen...

-Hum... sí, es una respuesta válida- dijo Leorio, pensativo -pero a mí no me convence.

-¿No te convence el hecho que Neón esté en constante peligro por mi culpa?- preguntó Kurapica, notándose un poco molesto.

-¿A ti eso te convence, Kurapica?- le preguntó el estudiante, sonriendo levemente -porque si lo hiciera, no la habrías sacado a bailar ni tampoco la hubieras besado...

Sí, Leorio tenía razón, y eso el kuruta lo sabía. Lo peor, es que el rubio no encontró palabras en contra de ese argumento que le dio su amigo, por lo que le dio un sorbo a su café.

-En parte entiendo que te sientas así, pero para mí no es muy válida la excusa que estás dando... si nos ponemos en el caso que ustedes comienzan algo, va a ser a escondidas, por lo que ni el papá ni nadie se va a enterar (quizás sí Senritsu), y como Pakunoda ya no está, mayor peligro no correría Neón...- Leorio miró a su amigo y esperó que le contestara algo, pero al no hacerlo, continuó hablando -quizás tienes miedo a comprometerte...

Kurapica continuaba callado. Escuchaba atentamente a su amigo.

-Quizás no quiero que ella sufra- dijo de pronto el kuruta. Leorio lo miró confuso.

-¿Sufrir?

-Sí... con lo de la venganza y todo eso...

Leorio consideró lo dicho por su amigo, y esa le pareció una excusa decente. Conociendo a su amigo (y lo fácil que perdía la cabeza con lo relacionado con el Genei Ryodan), su muerte era una posibilidad bastante grande, sobre todo por lo fuertes que eran los miembros de la Araña.

-Pero si sólo te basas en eso para tener algo con ella...- Leorio estaba decidido a convencerlo de que comenzara de cero, que viviera una vida normal. Que comenzara a ser feliz de verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no te puedes limitar- contestó el estudiante de medicina -el que mueras es una posibilidad, pero también está la posibilidad que sigas viviendo...

-Hum...- Kurapica pensó en las palabras de su amigo, y otra vez se dio cuenta que tenía razón -¿Y si muero?

-Alguien más te recordará con cariño.

El kuruta miró a Leorio. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él.

-Kurapica... está bien todo eso que me dices, pero no tienes que limitarte... ¿Acaso has considerado la posibilidad de no morir¿Lo has pensado siquiera?

-Leorio, me conociste con la idea de vengarme del Genei Ryodan...

-Por eso mismo te lo digo, Kurapica... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la ciudad de York? Ahora tienes la posibilidad de comenzar algo nuevo. Ella te quiere...

-Tú no entiendes...

-Lo que entiendo es que eres tú el que está acabando con la Tribu Kuruta- lo interrumpió Leorio, molesto. Kurapica lo miró con ojos entre sorprendidos y asustados -eres el único que queda, Kurapica...

-Si te refieres a volver a formarla, es impo...

-No entiendes- lo interrumpió nuevamente Leorio -¡Ahora tú eres la Tribu Kuruta!, y con tu idea de venganza lo único que haces es correr a que te maten, nada más.

-Quizás para eso quedé vivo...

-No, si quedaste vivo fue para que vivieras, no para que buscaras tu muerte sin descanso- gruñó Leorio -¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo cada vez más... Kurapica, quizás Neón te puede ayudar a sanar... al menos más que nosotros.

El kuruta tomó un poco de café. El rubio se demoró tanto en hablar, que Leorio estaba considerando la posibilidad que no iba a hacerlo, pero...

-Pensanso...- comenzó Kurapica -hace años, mi mayor temor era olvidar todo lo que habían hecho con mi gente... que el odio que sentía dentro de mí se disipara con el paso del tiempo...- continuó -esto, Leorio, no ha cambiado. Digan lo que digan, tú, Senritsu, Gon, Killua e incluso Neón, yo ya lo decidí... será lo mejor para ella.

-¿Para ella o para ti?- gruñó Leorio -si vas a darme excusas tontas, al menos preocupate que sea verdad.

Kurapica no contestó, y Leorio tampoco hizo mucho para continuar con la conversación. Lo más seguro era que si seguían hablando, el estudiante iba a terminar golpeando a su amigo, y era mejor evitarse eso.

-------------------------------------

NOTA: Hola!. Empezando, lamento la demora, pero he tenido algunos problemas con el pc (que ya está solucionado ), así que no se preocupen.

Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo el fic.

Maite: si sigues teniendo problemas con los capítulos, avísame, y veré alguna forma de hacértelos llegar (entiéndase, te los mando por mail XD)

Que estén bien!!!


	10. Explicaciones X Discusiones X Decisión

**10-. Explicaciones X Discusiones X Decisión.**

Era obvio que en algún momento Kurapica y Neón tendrían que cruzarse, a pesar que el kuruta se las ingenió muy bien para evitarla, la chica deseaba pedirle alguna explicación al rubio.

Neón no entendía, nunca había pensado que Kurapica iba a actuar de esa manera después de lo que pasó entre ellos hacía unos días.

Otra vez volvía a ser la misma persona distante y fría que fue en un momento de su vida, y por más que le preguntaba, no le respondía directamente, cambiaba el tema o simplemente se quedaba en silencio. Ella ya no sabía qué pensar, si quería jugar con ella al menos se merecía una explicación, como mínimo.

Por otra parte, Kurapica no sabía si sentirse tranquilo o culpable. El muchacho estaba más seguro era que Neón trataría de conversar de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Senritsu, como era de esperarse, también le pidió explicaciones, pero al igual que Leorio, no quedó muy convencido con lo que el otro le había dicho.

-Kurapica- le dijo una vez que conversaron -escúchate... puede que te veas seguro de tu decisión, pero... puedo sentir en tú corazón lo inseguro que estás... yo sé que vez que Neón está sufriendo con tu modo de ser... y tú también.

-Es... lo mejor para ella- murmuró Kurapica.

-Si con esas palabras no puedes convencerte tú, dudo que con los demás funcione.

Kurapica sabía que Leorio y Senritsu tenían razón... pero en parte le molestaba que nadie tomara en serio sus argumentos... ni él mismo.

Esa mañana le tocaba cuidar a Neón. Con mucho gusto hubiera cambiado el turno con otro guardaespaldas, pero lo malo es que pareciera que "alguien" se encargó de decirles a todos que no lo hicieran (Kurapica podría jurar que fue Senritsu)

Después de golpear levemente la puerta, la abrió levemente. Primero asomó su cabeza y luego entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Neón estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín. Kurapica la miró unos momentos antes de hablar y ella, sabiendo que era él quien había entrado, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Neón- dijo Kurapica -estaré afuera de tu cuarto, en caso que me necesites...

El se quedó de pie esperando unos momentos a que ella le dijera algo, y al notar que ella se quedó en silencio, dio media vuelta, caminando a la puerta. Neón en esos momentos lo miró, con el entrecejo fruncido, molesta.

-Haz lo que quieras, Kurapica- le dijo ella, molesta -porque no saco nada con pedirte que conversemos o algo así, porque siempre tienes la excusa perfecta para salir de aquí y no enfrentar lo que te pregunto.

Kurapica se detuvo, y miró a la muchacha. Por momentos no supo qué decirle.

-Neón- comenzó el kuruta -lo siento, pero... bueno...

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- lo cortó ella, poniéndose de pie -saco el tema y te quedas callado, ¿por qué no eres capaz de decirme algo, al menos explicarme lo que pasó entre nosotros?- Kurapica no contestó, lo que terminó por desesperar más a la muchacha -¡Dime algo!

-Neón... tú no entiendes lo que ocurre...

-Entonces explícamelo, tú sabes que puedo escuchar bien, así que dale...

Kurapica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, por lo que se quedó de pie sólo mirando a Neón, que ese gesto la había enojado más.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado, Kurapica?- le preguntó ella.

-No entenderías...

-¿¡Cómo quieres que entienda si siempre que te pregunto te quedas callado?- le preguntó Neón, al borde de la histeria -¡Nunca me explicas nada!

-No quiero involucrarte...

-¿Involucrarme?, ¿y en qué podrías involucrarme?- le preguntó.

-Neón...- Kurapica suspiró, pensando en las posibles palabras que podría decirle -Neón, yo... he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día, y creo que lo mejor es dejar todo tal como está...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí... tú no sabes nada de mi vida, no entiendes que puede ser peligroso para ti si estás cerca mío...

-¿Por qué sales con eso?- le preguntó ella.

-Porque es la verdad...

-¿Y si a mi no me importa?- dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Kurapica -¿y si a pesar de todo igual quiero estar contigo?

-Yo no voy a dejar que te dañen, y menos por mi culpa- replicó Kurapica, serio.

-¿Y el daño que me estás haciendo tú, Kurapica?- le preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Las palabras de la niña lo dejaron de una pieza. Bueno, él sabía que Neón quizás iba a sufrir con su decisión, pero nunca pensó que ella se lo sacaría en cara... y menos que se lo iba a decir de esa manera.

-Quizás para ti no sea mucha cosa- continuó Neón -ni tampoco te lo estoy sacando en cara, pero... yo llevaba una vida muy diferente a la de ahora, y la cambié para poder estar más cerca de ti. No me arrepiento, nunca podría hacerlo, pero... quiero que me entiendas a mí. Kurapica, yo a ti te quiero, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Y todo esto que estás haciendo me hace pensar que yo tenía razón al pensar que no valgo la pena... a la larga, tú has sido la persona más cercana que he tenido, aparte de mi mamá, y no tienes idea el dolor que me causa que actúes así.

Kurapica no contestó, ni siquiera miró a Neón.

Sin querer, recordó que hacía un tiempo, en la ciudad de York, tres personas le decían lo mismo. La situación y los argumentos eran distintos, pero en el fondo, comunicaban la misma idea.

"Somos amigos" le había dicho una y otra vez Gon, y no le importaba tener que arriesgar su propia vida para ayudarlo... lo mismo pasaba con Killua y Leorio.

Y ahora, Neón... "yo te quiero" le había dicho la muchacha, con mucha seguridad.

¿Por qué, si él trataba de alejarse de la gente, parecía que el efecto que sus actos causaban era el inverso?

De pronto, Neón quedó mirando al kuruta. Su paciencia se había acabado, había tratado de entenderlo, pero ya se había cansado.

-Vete- le dijo, volviendo a sentarse y mirando nuevamente a través de la ventana. Kurapica se quedó sorprendido por el cambio de la muchacha.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que te vayas de mi cuarto!- le gritó Neón -¡ahora!

-Pero...

-¡¡Ándate, Kurapica!!

El kuruta prefirió hacerle caso y caminó a la puerta. Después de darle una última mirada a Neón, salió del cuarto.

Neón Nostrade, de la rabia que sentía, agarró lo primero que encontró (una figurilla de yeso) y lo lanzó a la puerta. Kurapica sintió el golpe y se preocupó.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó, abriendo la puerta y asomando sólo su cabeza.

-¡Vete!- Neón le lanzó otra figurilla. Kurapica alcanzó a penas a cerrar la puerta para que no le llegara.

Suspirando, Kurapica decidió dejar las cosas así. El muchacho notó que Senritsu lo observaba con cierta cara de diversión.

-Dicen que las mujeres despechadas son las peores...- dijo él.

-Yo no despeché a Neón- replicó Kurapica, algo molesto.

-Para ella, sí lo hiciste.

Kurapica iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Neón se abrió. La chica salió y no se molestó en mirar al kuruta.

-Quiero ir de compras- dijo seria a Senritsu -supongo que uno de ustedes irá conmigo...

-Basho y yo no podemos, señorita Neón- dijo Senritsu -tendrá que ser Kurapica.

-Uhm...

Neón no contestó, sólo caminó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer Basho y tú?- le preguntó Kurapica a su amigo.

-Jugar a las cartas- contestó sonriendo el otro -que te vaya bien.

Kurapica no supo si Senritsu estaba o no hablando en serio, y la verdad no tuvo tiempo para meditarlo, ya que Neón (con gran simpatía) lo fue a apurar.

-¡Oye, se hace tarde!- le gritó -¿vas a venir o no?

Suspirando, el joven la siguió, no le quedó otra que ir con ella.

Hacía tiempo que entre ellos no había tanto silencio. El ambiente en el automóvil estaba muy pesado, Neón miraba hacia la calle por la ventana, y Kurapica trataba de concentrarse en el volante. Aunque no le estaba resultando del todo bien.

De pronto, mientras esperaban que la luz del semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde, Neón se decidió. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto y se fue corriendo.

-¡Neón, ¿qué haces?!- le preguntó Kurapica, reaccionando, aunque fue bastante tarde -¡¡¡Neón!!!. Demonios, está peor que antes.

Kurapica demoró unos minutos en encontrar algún lugar para estacionarse y así poder ir a buscar al Jefe.

Miró a su alrededor, y supo perfectamente a dónde había ido la muchacha.

Quizás, ella sí merecía saberlo todo.


	11. X Confesión X

**XI: X Confesión X**

Tal como Kurapica había pensado: Neón estaba en el bosquecillo en que habían estado hacía un tiempito, sentada en el mismo claro de flores, sobre un tronco que estaba tirado en el piso. El kuruta se acercó en silencio a ella y se sentó a su lado. Por algunos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló.

-Por más que pienso- dijo Neón, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos –no entiendo nada... ¿sabes?, mientras más se de ti, siento que menos te conozco...

Kurapica sonrió un poco, por lo que ella lo miró confusa, incluso como si le estuviera reclamando algo.

-Neón, verás... quiero que me escuches con atención- dijo el kuruta –si no te quería contar esto, fue porque quería esconderte una parte de mi que... no es que no me guste, pero que es muy diferente a cómo me has conocido.

La chica no entendió del todo a qué se refería Kurapica, pero tal como él le pidió, no lo interrumpió y lo dejó hablar.

Kurapica, antes de empezar, suspiró. Por algunos momentos pensó si era correcto involucrar a alguien más en sus locuras, pero al ver el rostro de Neón, y lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sobre todo por ella, se dio cuenta que bien valía la pena.

-... Después de lo que le pasó a mi tribu, juré que me vengaría y que acabaría con el Genei Ryodan, y luego recuperaría los ojos rojos de mi gente...

Neón no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda con la mención de los ojos rojos, aunque ella sabía que Kurapica no los nombraba por molestarla, aún se sentía algo culpable por cómo los había considerado hacía un tiempo atrás.

-Mi objetivo era pasar la prueba del Cazador y luego ser uno de Listas Negras y encontrar a los de la Araña. Fue durante la prueba que conocí a Gon, Leorio y Killua... bueno, los conoces, ellos son... no sé cómo explicarlo, como hermanos- sonrió Kurapica –me han ayudado mucho desde que los conocí.

Y desde ahí, Kurapica le contó todo a Neón, las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar, su entrenamiento, la manera en que decidió trabajar para su padre. No les importó nada, ni la hora, ni el lugar en que estaban, sólo estaban preocupados de ellos dos. Neón sólo interrumpía al kuruta cuando había un punto que no entendía de la historia, y eso fue muy pocas veces.

-En lo único que dudó, fue si tenía que contarle lo de Ubog.

-Kurapica, tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

-¿Si?

-Cuando estábamos en la ciudad de York, una tarde llegaste... bueno... estabas muy pálido y demacrado, y en tu rostro había sangre... ¿qué ocurrió?

-¿Me viste, Neón?- le preguntó el kuruta. Aunque ese día en ningún momento miró a la muchacha, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo había visto... o bueno, eso era lo que él creía.

-Si te vi... y me había quedado la duda de qué te ocurrió ese día.

Aunque Kurapica pensó que por la pregunta de ella se le iba a hacer más fácil hablar del tema, dudó en contestarle, y ella lo notó.

Neón tomó una de sus manos, él la miró.

-Mataste a alguien¿cierto?- le preguntó. Después de unos momentos, él asintió.

-Era de ellos- murmuró Kurapica –del Genei Ryodan.

-Ya veo...

Neón en parte se sentía agradecida, nunca antes había considerado siquiera que Kurapica pudiese contarle tanto de él.

-Neón... por esto no debes estar conmigo.

La chica recién en ese momento recordó por qué el kuruta le estaba contando todo... era para convencerla que se alejara de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos están dispuestos a matarme, es lo que desean hacer... corres peligro.

-Kurapica... a mí no me importa- dijo ella, suavemente. Él la volteó a ver, sorprendido.

-No entiendes de lo que hablas... te pueden matar.

-Y tú no entiendes que quiero correr el riesgo... ahora mucho más que antes... Kurapica, por favor, entiende...

-¿Y qué quieres que entienda?- la interrumpió él -¿qué no te interesa morir?

-Quiero correr ese riesgo¿por qué no eres capaz de comprenderlo?

Kurapica no contestó, quedó mirando a Neón por algunos minutos. Cada vez entendía meno, nuevamente estaba ocurriendo... él se alejaba de la gente, pero mientras más lo intentaba, menos le hacían caso.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Neón- dijo él, insistiendo –ellos son muy peligrosos... no podría soportar que te hicieran algo a ti también.

-¿Por qué intentas alejarme de ti?- le preguntó Neón, ignorando las palabras del kuruta –de verdad, yo quiero estar contigo.

-Neón, no se trata de eso...

Kurapica se detuvo, mirando los ojos de la chica... en ellos pudo ver... ¿dolor?

"Escucha a tu corazón" le había dicho Senritsu "él nunca se equivoca"

El kuruta sabía muy bien qué era lo que deseaba, él quería estar con Neón Nostrade... pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que la dañaran.

-Kurapica- dijo Neón –cualquier cosa que tenga que vivir, valdrá la pena si es que estoy contigo.

-... Pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque de todas las personas que he conocido, has sido la única que se ha preocupado realmente por mí, porque cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás me da exactamente igual. Kurapica, yo de verdad te quiero...

-Neón, yo... no quiero ser duro, pero... tú sabes que juré que me vengaría y...

-Yo no seré un obstáculo en tu venganza- lo interrumpió Neón, seria –de verdad que no lo seré, pero por favor, déjame estar contigo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Lo estás tú?

Él no contestó, miró al frente y no soltó la mano de Neón.

-No quiero equivocarme otra vez- dijo Kurapica, después de pensarlo un poco –te seré sincero, Neón, por ti también estoy sintiendo cosas que... bueno, que nunca antes había sentido. Todo esto no lo tenía previsto, es decir, jamás pensé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos alguna vez... yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

-Y a mí no me importa sufrir, si estoy contigo...

La chica tomó como una muy buena señal que él volteara a verla, sonriéndole.

-Siempre ganas por cansancio- suspiró Kurapica.

-Estoy acostumbrada a eso- contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Un disparo al aire les quitó todo el aire romántico que había en el lugar. Los dos se quedaron mirando unos momentos, sin atinar a reaccionar. Después, se largaron a reír mientras se ponían de pie y de la mano, comenzaban a correr hacia la pared que siempre saltaban para llegar a ese claro, mientras que otro disparo se escuchaba a la distancia.

-¡Sabía que iba a pasar esto!- dijo Kurapica, mientras ayudaba a Neón a saltar al otro lado.

-Ya da igual- sonrió ella –alcanzamos a aclarar todo, que es lo importante.

Ella le dio un besito corto, para luego comenzar a caminar por la calle tranquilamente.

Kurapica sonrió, viendo cómo se alejaba. No sabía si era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad es que a esas alturas le estaba dando igual. Sólo le interesaba una cosa: se sentía muy bien así.

Alcanzó a Neón y le tomó la mano para caminar juntos. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a la mansión?- le preguntó Kurapica.

-Ah... no. ¿Vamos al cine?

-Bueno... ¿o prefieres ir a comer?

-No, mejor es que vamos al cine y yo invito la comida- dijo Neón.

-¿Segura?, yo no tengo problema de invitarte...

-Claro que estoy segura, para que veas que no soy completamente dependiente- Kurapica rió con el comentario de ella -¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Nada... sólo que me parece curioso que digas que no eres dependiente, siendo que ese dinero es el que te da tú papá¿no?

-Hum...

Riendo un poco, Kurapica la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

----------------------------------

Holas!!!

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo pedir disculpas por la demora del cap y avisar que se acerca el final :P!!!!

Muchos saludos a todos!!!


	12. X Visita X

**XII: X Visistas X**

Si a Kurapica le hubieran dicho un tiempo atrás que iba a enamorarse de la chiquilla a la que llamaba "Jefa" y a la que cuidaba, se habría largado a reír así sin más, tratando de loco al que osara tan sólo insinuar algo así... pero en esos momentos, se daba cuenta que cosas bien extrañas como esa (o también Leorio y Mito juntos) solían pasar en realidad, aunque él no lo creyera posible.

La pregunta del millón, la que más pasaba por la mente del kuruta era: "¿qué era lo que Neón tenía?"

Porque debía reconocer que ese era el asunto. Neón poseía algo que los demás no (ni siquiera sus amigos), tenía un ángel que logró que incluso el tema del Genei Ryodan fuera olvidándolo un poco (pero nunca completamente)

¿Y Neón?, toda su existencia en ese momento bien podía resumirse en una palabra: felicidad. Ya no le interesaba que el Fantasma Escritor no fuera con ella, ni tampoco que su padre la castigara con dejarla encerrada en su cuarto porque ya no le hacía ganar dinero, después de todo, el muy confiado, se dejaba llevar por el aspecto serio de Kurapica y la dejaba a su cargo...

De vez en cuando recibían la visita de algunos de los muchachos, sobre todo de Leorio, que ya había ingresado a la universidad a estudiar medicina. Como pasaba casi todo el día estudiando, consideraba las visitas a su amigo como un "premio" por todo su esfuerzo.

Gon y Killua eran cuento aparte. Con el tema de Greed Island normalmente hablaban por teléfono, y las visitas no eran tan seguidas como lo hubieran deseado.

Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad en que supuestamente los dos vivían, ambos sabían que no era más que una linda ilusión. Al menos por parte de Neón, siempre estaba con la incertidumbre de los sentimientos del kuruta. No era que dudaba que Kurapica la quisiera, ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de él, pero había "algo" que no la dejaba tranquila.

Y eso era, justamente, el Genei Ryodan.

No temía por ella, como una vez le dijo a Kurapica, todo lo que vivía junto a él bien valía la pena cualquier consecuencia que pudiera haber... era por Kurapica el que temía.

Sabía que no estaba tranquilo, y que no iba a estarlo mientras no se vengara completamente. Lo sabía, siempre que le preguntaba al respecto el kuruta prefería silencio, mirándola con esa sonrisa que le decía tiernamente: "hablemos de otra cosa", pero ella esa tarde no quería cambiar el tema... y no iba a dejar que él lo hiciera.

-Kurapica...

-Neón, dejamos bien claro este tema cuando decidimos estar juntos.

-No, Kurapica, sólo tú expusiste tu punto de vista, y yo...

-Tú aceptaste- la cortó él, suavemente –Neón, sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pienso al respecto a este tema...

-¿Vas a ir tras ellos?- le preguntó ella, pero él no le respondió. Odiaba esos silencios de su parte –Kurapica...

-En algún momento todo este cuento se tiene acabar- dijo el kuruta y Neón notó el tono frío de su voz –ellos tienen que pagar todo el daño que han hecho...

Neón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, temía por Kurapica cuando lo escuchaba hablar así. Quizás era justificable, ellos habían matado sin piedad a todos los amigos y familia de Kurapica, pero... él no era como para soportar algo así, lo conocía y aún recordaba cómo quedó después de matar a uno de ellos, durante el viaje a la ciudad de York... no quería que él volviera a eso, no deseaba que volviera a sufrir de esa manera, porque temía no poder ayudarlo una vez que volviera a eso.

Neón tomó su mano, y él la quedó mirando, confuso.

-Tengo... miedo de perderte- le dijo, suavemente –y no me refiero sólo a que puedas morir, sino a... tú eres distinto a ellos, no te da lo mismo cuando dañas a alguien, tú... quizás seas afectado que ellos cuando te enfrentes a ellos.

Kurapica no contestó... por momentos, pensó en la remota posibilidad de hacerle caso a Neón y a sus amigos, que aunque no se lo decían, sabía muy bien que ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con el tema de la venganza.

Pero ellos no lo entendían, nadie lo hacía...

_Ellos_ no sabían lo que él había tenido que vivir durante todos esos años, tragándose el dolor y la impotencia de verse solo, pero con un objetivo fijo.

_Ellos_ jamás habían sentido algo así, sentir la rabia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlos, y sintiéndose una porquería porque él sí esa suerte...

_Ellos _nunca han deseado tantas veces como él, haber muerto junto a los suyos, para terminar con el dolor que lo carcomía cada vez más, lo mismo que el odio.

_Ellos_ no sabían...

A Neón en esos momentos le hubiese gustado tener capacidad de entrar a la cabeza de Kurapica y saber lo que estaba pensando, se veía tan serio... igual que siempre hablaban (o al menos trataban) de hablar sobre el tema.

La chica Nostrade suspiró tristemente... quizás le estaba pidiendo demasiado al decirle que se olvidara del asunto, después de todo, los del Genei Ryodan los mataron a todos sin piedad¿por qué alguien más debía tener piedad con ellos?

-Creo que será mejor volver...

Kurapica se puso de pie y Neón lo siguió. Los dos estaban en el jardín de la mansión Nostrade, dando un paseo, cuando salió ese tema de conversación, tan desagradable para ambos, aunque por razones diferentes.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la mansión, Neón se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos. Él la miró, algo sorprendido por el detalle.

-No te voy a pedir disculpas porque no he hecho nada malo- dijo la chica, algo seria –pero no me gusta estar enojada contigo...

Kurapica la abrazó, sin decirle palabra.

Dentro de ambos, tenían el presentimiento que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, que muy pronto tendrían que separarse, quizás definitivamente.

-Vamos, volvamos a la casa...

Aunque no se dijeron nada más, el estar abrazos ya significaba que por el momento, todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Llegando a la mansión, a la distancia pudieron ver a Senritsu. Les extrañó bastante su presencia, y también el rostro preocupado que tenía.

-Los esperaba- les dijo, a penas llegaron a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kurapica, captando la preocupación de su amigo.

-Tienes visitas- contestó Senritsu, después de dudar un poco.

Al kuruta le preocupó en parte la respuesta. Si las visitas fueran uno de sus amigos, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran estado esperando afuera...

Si no eran ellos¿entonces quién?

-Te espera en la sala...

Con el mal presentimiento creciendo dentro de ellos, fueron al lugar que Senritsu les había dicho.

Kurapica no podía creer quién era...

-... Hisoka...

-Hola, Kugapica- sonrió el mago, sentado en uno de los sillones y jugando con sus inseparables cartas –un gusto vegte...

Neón se dio cuenta de lo tenso que Kurapica se había puesto, dándole muy mala espina. Miró desconfiada al hombre, y él le sonrió con cierta burla.

-Así que tú eges Neón Nostrade...- dijo Hisoka, mirándola fijamente. Kurapica puso a Neón detrás de él, en actitud protectora –No tienes que enojagte, Kugapica, sólo la estoy saludando... que celoso eges...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hisoka?- le preguntó cortante el kuruta. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible con eso, para que se fuera de ahí.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti, de parte de Kugogo...

-----------------------------------------

¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. Muchos saludos a todos!!!


	13. X Despedidas X

**XIII: X Despedidas X**

Neón no era tonta. Caprichosa, sí; malcriada, sí; inmadura, sí... pero no tonta. La chica sabía perfectamente que Kurapica estaba planeando irse a terminar el tema de los Genei Ryodan, lo conocía...

Ese tal Hisoka... desde que el kuruta había hablado con él, algo le ocurrió, volvió a cambiar, aunque intentara disimularlo. Volvía a ser esa persona fría y calculadora, como cuando lo conoció.

Esa mañana habían llegado Leorio, Gon y Killua a verlos a la mansión Nostrade. Por las caras que los tres amigos tenían, tanto Neón como Kurapica notaron que estaban preocupados por el kuruta.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, en silencio.

-Neón- comenzó Kurapica -¿puedes...?

-Si quieres pedirme que salga, pierdes el tiempo- lo cortó la muchacha, con voz segura –me voy a quedar, porque quiero saber lo que vas a decidir...

-Neón...

-No me trates como a una niña, Kurapica, tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que piensas hacer.

-Pero...

-Kurapica- lo interrumpió Leorio –ella tiene razón, es tu novia... deja que se quede.

El aire estaba tan pesado que se podía cortar con una tijera, como dicen. Kurapica aceptó que Neón se quedara.

-Voy a ir- fue lo que el rubio dijo –e iré solo.

-¡Estás loco!- gruñó Killua -¡eres un demente si crees que dejaremos que vayas solo a enfrentar a los del Genei Ryodan!

-Kurapica- dijo Gon, mucho más calmado que su amigo –sé que pedirte esto es...

-Si me vas a pedir que desista, estás perdiendo el tiempo- lo interrumpió Kurapica, serio –sabes que no estaré tranquilo hasta que no cumpla lo que prometí a mi gente... y lo voy a hacer, no me interesa lo que ustedes digan.

Neón lo miraba con atención. Era increíble el cambio que Kurapica tenía cuando estaba el Genei Ryodan metido en el tema.

-Te vamos a acompañar- dijo Gon, con seguridad.

-Déjanos- insistió Killua -¿por qué te resistes tanto a recibir ayuda de nosotros?, no somos extraños, Kurapica, somos tus amigos...

-No se trata de eso...- replicó el kuruta.

-¿Entonces de qué?. No nos gusta que trabajes solo...

-¿Qué no entienden?. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la ciudad de York- dijo Kurapica –además, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto...

-¡Por supuesto que sí, somos tus amigos!- exclamó Leorio, que no había intervenido en toda la conversación –estás haciendo lo mismo que en ese entonces, te aíslas, tratas de hacerlo todo tú solo.

-Nadie les está pidiendo ayuda- replicó Kurapica –prefiero que no corran peligro e ir yo solo a terminar con todo este asunto.

-Pues no te dejaremos- dijo Gon, algo molesto –aunque tengamos que seguirte iremos contigo, Kurapica. No dejamos que hagas las cosas solo esta vez.

El rubio no contestó, pero se notaba muy molesto. Neón pensó que las cosas se estaban complicando. Todos estaban tensos y era un misterio descubrir cuál de los cuatro amigos era el más testarudo.

Sólo esperaba que si Kurapica iba a enfrentarse a los del Genei Ryodan, que aceptara ir con sus amigos. Pero todos sabían que no iba a aceptar muy fácil.

-Esta vez es distinto- insistió Kurapica –en serio, no quiero que vengan conmigo, de verdad que prefiero hacer las cosas solo.

-¡Que terco eres!- exclamó Killua –entiende que no te vamos a dejar ir solo, y la razón es porque somos tus amigos, nada más, sólo eso... pero parece que para ti no es una razón suficiente.

-Al contrario- replicó el kuruta, con una pequeña sonrisa –es por eso que no quiero meterlos en más problemas... de verdad, se los pido en serio, no sigan insistiendo...

-Kurapica- comenzó Leorio, con tono conciliador -¿por qué no desistes?. Sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero...

-No, ustedes no saben nada- lo interrumpió –ustedes creen saberlo, pero no tienen idea. No saben lo que se siente ver cómo matan a tú gente, a los que quieres... a tu familia y tus amigos. No tienen idea lo que es maldecirte una y otra vez porque quedaste vivo y solo... ustedes no conocen el odio que se siente tener que enterrarlos a todos y no saber qué será de ti porque sólo eres un niño. ¿Cómo puedes decir que entiendes?

El silencio fue sepulcral. Todos en más de una ocasión habían tenido deseos de preguntarle a Kurapica qué fue lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día, pero nunca se habían atrevido, por temor a su reacción...

Sus palabras, para ellos, sonaban a que el sobrevivir aquella noche más que una salvación fue una maldición que cayó sobre él.

-Kurapica- dijo Neón. Sin querer su voz le tembló un poco –quizás... tú siempre has estado dispuesto a morir por tu promesa y es completamente válido, pero... si tú llegaras a morir... ¿no crees que nosotros nos sentiremos igual que tú en este momento?. Es difícil que nos pidas que seamos meros espectadores de tu propia muerte, teniendo alguna posibilidad de ayudarte... por favor, deja que ellos te acompañen.

Neón tenía razón, y había dado en el clavo con las palabras que dijo. El kuruta se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirándolos alternativamente. Sonrió.

-No quiero que se pongan en peligro por mi culpa- dijo el kuruta –o quiero que mueran, y menos por algo que sólo tiene que ver conmigo.

-Eso no vale la pena que lo digas- dijo Gon, sonriendo –porque ya lo hicimos una vez, y no duraremos en hacerlo nuevamente para ayudarte...

El semblante del kuruta se relajó, clara señal para todos de que finalmente había aceptado que lo acompañaran. Todos sonrieron, menos Neón, que se puso de pie y con un suave "permiso" dejó la habitación, yendo a su cuarto.

No deseaba llorar, quería darle seguridad a Kurapica y a sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo. En esos momentos, un miedo muy grande la invadía. No quería perder a Kurapica, no deseaba que muriera.

Y a pesar que la muerte del kuruta era una posibilidad, no se sentía capaz de despedirse de ellos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió suavemente. Kurapica se acercó a ella después de cerrarla y se hincó al frente. Neón evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó el kuruta, tratando de ver sus ojos –Neón, mírame.

Kurapica sujetó su rostro y vio sus ojos llorosos y su semblante angustiado.

-No me pidas que no llore, por favor- le dijo Neón, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas –porque sabes que no podré evitarlo.

El muchacho la miró unos instantes y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Por momentos, tuvo el deseo interno de quedarse con ella en ese lugar, pero luego, frenó esos pensamientos. Tenía que acabar de una vez por todas con ese tema del Genei Ryodan, y no sólo por él, sino también por ellos, sus amigos y por Neón.

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderte- murmuró Neón –Kurapica...

El muchacho se deshizo del abrazo, pero no se alejó de ella. Después de regalarle una sonrisa de esas que sólo él sabe dar, la besó.

---------------------------

Cuando Neón quedó sola, Senritsu entró a la habitación. La encontró mirando a través del ventanal. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero en sus ojos se podía notar mucha tristeza.

Kurapica, Leorio, Gon y Killua estaban saliendo de la propiedad. Desde su lugar, Neón pudo ver que Kurapica volteaba a verla, y que luego continuaba su camino.

"_No puedo pedirte que me esperes"_, le había dicho él, al despedirse _"pero quiero que sepas que jamás pensé que podría llegar a querer tanto como te quiero a ti... te amo, Neón, nunca lo olvides..."_

-¿Está bien, señorita Neón?- la voz de Senritsu la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró, y le sonrió un poco, asintiendo –él va a volver...

-Lo sé...- contestó ella –yo también lo siento...

Y sonriendo, volvió su vista a la ventana. Ya no los veía, pero en ella quedaba esa última imagen, la última vez que lo vio antes de que se fuera a cumplir con la promesa que hizo, junto a sus amigos.

Dentro de ella, tal como le había dicho a Senritsu, estaba la seguridad que volvería, y podrían estar juntos y, quizás, ser felices...

**Fin.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: Hola!!!!!!!!!

Aquí les presento el último capítulo del fic. Obviamente, esperen el epílogo, porque para variar, el final en sí no dice mucho (la mayoría no conoce mi forma de escribir, normalmente los finales de mis fics son abiertos)

Nuevamente, agradezco a todos los que leyeron y se molestaron en dejar un fic. Espero muy pronto volver a escribir un fic de Hunter X Hunter, uno de los mejores animés que hay.

Saludos (y esperen el epílogo)


	14. Descanso Eterno

**XIV: Descanso Eterno.**

A pesar de la espesa neblina que había alrededor de los jóvenes, caminaban por la selva como si hubieran crecido ahí... bueno, al menos uno de ellos se sentía con esa seguridad de conocer todo el lugar como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Kurapica caminaba delante del grupo, demasiado serio para el gusto de los demás, que notaban con cierta preocupación que a pesar que el kuruta había logrado su objetivo de terminar con la Araña hacía unos meses, y que ahora tenía en su poder todos los ojos rojos, en sí el muchacho no mostraba ningún cambio positivo en su forma de comportarse, ni siquiera con Neón, que en un momento, resultó ser la que tenía mayor acceso con él.

Detrás del kuruta iban sus amigos. Gon, Leorio, Killua y Senritsu, sus más cercanos, y también Neón, caminando un poco más atrás y mirando con cierto recelo al grupo. Aunque a ninguno Kurapica le había dicho a dónde iban, todos en cierta manera lo suponían.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas casi sin parar desde que se habían bajado del tren que los había llevado a la región.

-Kurapica- dijo Gon, deteniéndose de pronto y hablando por primera vez en horas –debemos descansar unos minutos, Neón está muy cansada...

-No, yo...- comenzó la chica, incómoda por la situación en que la había puesto Gon.

-No se preocupen, falta poco para llegar- dijo el kuruta –debemos llegar antes que anochezca.

-Mejor será que le hagamos caso- dijo con cierta ironía Killua –es el que sabe.

Kurapica lo miró tan serio que Killua prefirió quedarse callado un buen rato.

-Neón- comenzó el rubio, mirándola -¿necesitas descansar?

-Sigamos...- murmuró ella.

El kuruta la miró y en su boca se formó una muy pequeña sonrisa, luego dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

_Todo el tiempo que pasó  
lo pasé sin respirar  
como si estuviera yo atrapado  
debajo del mar..._

Se sentía entre nervioso y ansioso. Era la primera vez que volvía a ese lugar después que se fue, sólo siendo un niño, jurando venganza sobre los que habían masacrado a su tribu. Cerca de diez años...

Lo tensaba el sólo pensar en volver. Se los había prometido, no iría hasta que hubiera cumplido sus dos promesas a ellos. Y de paso, llevaba con él a quienes consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

Primero, estaban Gon, Killua y Leorio, eternos compañeros de luchas y tristezas. A pesar de su insistencia que no se involucraran con el Genei Ryodan, igual lo hicieron¿la razón?... eran sus amigos, los mejores que podría tener... y a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron hacía unos meses, cuando se habían decidido a vencer a La Araña... no lo abandonaron.

Y también, no podía olvidarse de Senritsu. Una vez, él le había dicho que le hubiera gustado conocerlo antes de su llegada a la mansión Nostrade... quizás si hubiera sido así, le hubiera costado menos confiar en él. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía perfectamente que no se había equivocado eligiéndolo como amigo.

_P__ero igual pude soñar  
y la calle imaginar  
Extrañaba tanto tu alegría  
allá debajo del mar..._

No podía olvidarse de ella... de la única persona que había logrado que controlara un poco su odio hacia los del Genei Ryodan, tan sólo con unas cuantas palabras escuchadas de su boca... su voz en ocasiones lo hechizaba.

Sin querer recordó las veces que, con la idea de cumplir sus objetivos, se iba a lanzar a una muerte segura, sin importarle nada... pero era en esos momentos cuando sus recuerdos volvían, el momento de su despedida se repetía una y otra vez, las lágrimas que ella había derramado por él, su confesión, ese deseo que experimentó por primera vez, de quedarse por siempre abrazado a ella, comprendiendo que su vida ya tenía otro objetivo: volver por ella, para que por fin pudieran tener una relación como ella se lo merecía... 

_Tanto tiempo yo dormí  
sin poderme despertar  
Era tan oscuro ese silencio  
debajo del mar..._

Se sentía extraño... ¿cómo no, después de tantos años podría dormir tranquilo una noche, sin tener que pensar ni planificar lo que haría al día siguiente, ni tener que recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche fatal, para asegurarse que el odio que sentía no se iría hasta que cumpliera con su objetivo en la vida.

Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía extraño. Una vez se lo habían dicho: él no era un asesino, y nunca sería lo demasiado fuerte como para serlo; pero eso no le importó, era más primordial cumplirle a los suyos, aunque él fuera destruido de a poco en el proceso... no le importaba.

_P__ero igual puede pensar  
y la vida valorar  
Fui juntando tanta valentía  
acá debajo del mar..._

Quizás esa sensación eran por todas las emociones retenidas tantos años. La tristeza, frustración, la rabia, la felicidad... cada cosa que no se permitió sentir para que no le afectaran en su desempeño.

Pero todo había terminado...

-Miren ahí...

La voz de Gon lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado caminando por inercia, con la mirada pegada al suelo lleno de plantas, de verde... Levantó los ojos y algo en su estómago se retorció: habían llegado por fin.

Frente a ellos habían dos columnas de piedra, rodeada de enredaderas que lo hacían parecer unas antigüedades. Kurapica las miró durante algunos instantes con cierta melancolía, recordando lo majestuosas que se veían cuando todo estaba bien con la tribu...

Con algo de temor fue acercándose a las columnas, y las tocó unos momentos, para luego continuar su camino al interior. Pudo ver las casas destruidas por el fuego, cubiertas de verde, algunas podridas por el tiempo que había pasado... Kurapica sabía que esa vegetación escondía las muchas arañas de 12 patas que los del Ryodan habían dibujado... pero estaba bien así, era lo mejor...

Todos miraban con respeto el lugar donde estaban. En parte, no lo podían creer. En el lugar se podía respirar algo místico, extraño para ellos... quizás era la esencia de los kuruta que aún estaba presente en el aire. Pudieron ver que Kurapica no se había detenido, así que lo siguieron un poco alejados, no querían intervenir.

El rubio había llegado al lugar en que estaban las últimas casas ubicadas. Una vez que se acercaron más, pudieron ver que ahí había tierra acumulada en montones. No tardaron en darse cuenta que ahí estaban las tumbas que Kurapica, aún siendo niño, había hecho para sus compañeros, después de la masacre.

-Volví...- lo escucharon murmurar –volví y cumplí lo que les prometí...

Kurapica cayó de rodillas en frente de las tumbas, sintiendo de pronto una extraña presión en su pecho, que se traducía en un molesto nudo en su garganta. De pronto sintió un cansancio enorme sobre su espalda, ya no podía más, ya no quería hacerse más el fuerte.

Lo había sido desde que se había quedado solo, ya a esas alturas no valía la pena, no después de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido junto a los que quería... no después de haber tanta muerte en su vida, causándole tantas heridas a su alma...

Heridas que quizás, nunca sanarían del todo.

_... Y ahora tengo miedo de tanta libertad  
Todo ese cielo azul y ver tanta verdad_

Y por fin las lágrimas salieron, después de tener que soportarlas durante años dentro de sí.

Ya todo había terminado... su misión estaba cumplida, y aunque el precio había sido alto, no le importaba. Les había cumplido, era lo más importante.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Al mirar, vio a Neón agachada a su lado, sonriéndole con cierta tristeza. Detrás de ella, sus amigos más cercanos le sonreían también, y en sus ojos pudo notar un cierto brillo de orgullo por lo que habían logrado estando juntos.

Volvió sus ojos a Neón. Agradecía el haberla conocido, el haberle hecho caso a Senritsu y sus consejos... el tenerla junto a él.

_Me ha dejado quieto  
y al fin puedo llorar..._

La abrazó, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos...

Todo había terminado, ahora podía vivir tranquilo con ella y sus amigos. Podía tener una vida junto a los que quería...

Podía vivir en paz.

**Fin.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué tal¿les gustó como quedó?. Lamento la demora pero este ha ido de los caps que más me ha costado escribir, de todos los fics que llevo... escribía, borraba, y volvía a escribir... espero que el trabajo haya valido la pena.**

**Eso sí, tengo que admitr que éste final no tiene nada que ver con el que pensé cuando empecé a escribir el fic, hace unos cuantos meses. Se me ocurrió una tarde que estaba con mi hermana y, escuchando el segundo disco de Vicentico me dijo "escucha esta canción"... y quedé maravillada. El tema se llama "La libertad", y sin querer mientras la iba escuchando podía imaginarme al kuruta llegando a su pueblo...**

**En fin, les recomiendo la canción, es preciosa y a más de uno lo puede identificar xD.**

**Ahora me despido... que estén todos muy bien, y espero muy pronto escribir otra historia de Hunter X Hunter. Quién sabe, quizás se me ocurre una continuación a ésta XD**

**Byes, y gracias por leerme**


End file.
